Ama la tua famiglia
by What'sAnAngelWithoutHisGrace
Summary: After a strange turn of events the Weasley family and one Harry Potter end up in the beautiful country of Italy where they meet Hermione's strange, but very loving family. A (late) birthday present for Skygem, who if any of you know me is my lovely and talented wife. This is an AU if you guys can't tell.
1. Chapter 1

**A story for my beautiful wife's, SkyGem, birthday! Happy birthday my love! I hope you enjoy it **

**Just to clear things up about what names they go by:**

**Tsuna; Daddy**

**Hayato: Dad**

**Takeshi: Pops**

**Ryohei: Pa**

**Mukuro: papà**

**Kyoya: Father**

**Chrome: Mama/Mom/Mother**

**(For those of you who don't know about this AU I'll explain in the story)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter sadly.**

* * *

><p>It was a very peaceful evening in the Weasley household, they were all settled down for dinner and having a nice dinner when a thick cloud of smoke appeared around Hermione's chair. She didn't seem to be worried about it though.<p>

Harry was the one who brought it to her attention. 'Umm, Hermione there's a cloud of mist around you." He said.

Hermione simply continued to cut her meatloaf quietly and started to mumble under her breath. It sounded like she was counting down from five. "Five…Four…Three…Two…and One…" She said calmly placing down her silverware right as an Italian man with blue hair styled like a pineapple appeared behind her with both his arms around her shoulders.

The man with mismatched eyes kissed her on the cheek and spoke in perfect Italian. "Ciao amore," He said before reaching a gloved hand over and taking a bit of her carrots.

"Ciao papà, che ci fai qui," Hermione asked slapping his hands away from her plate.

The man chuckled deeply at her and kissed the top of her head, all but ignoring that they had an audience. "Kufufufu tutto quello che volevo fare era visitare mia bellissima figlia!" He said trying to take her cup of pumpkin juice, a sharp knife placed to his neck stopped him.

Hermione made a little sound under her breath. "Ora papà, lo sai meglio di toccare le mie cose," She all but purred in Italian to the older male. She lowered her knife from his neck and simply laughed when she got smacked, gently, on the arm with a response of 'Meany' from the male that she referred to as 'papà,'

"So I'm guessing this is your father?" Ginny asked speaking for the Weasley's, and Harry. "That is apparently a really handsome Italian man." She added.

Hermione shook her head while the Italian male started to make fake barfing sounds. "No this is my papà, my father is completely different. They get disgusted by each other easily so I hope you apologize or he is just going to pretend to be dead on your kitchen floor for a few hours." She said when he dropped to the ground and began to spaz out. "Papà, tagliare che fuori," She hissed.

"MAI," The man shouted, earning a kick in the side that caused him to scream.

Before Hermione could say something else that would probably get her Papà to make another complaint Molly cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hermione, aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked.

Hermione smiled proudly and stood up so that Mukuro could sit in her seat. "Everyone this is my Papà; Mukuro Rokudo." She told them. "He's a little slow when it comes to English so you're going to have to be very patient with him." She said moving to get him his own glass of pumpkin juice.

Mukuro gave her a look, "Ignore my smart-ass daughter; she spends too much time with her father." He said picking at the food in front of him.

"I wasn't aware that your parents were gay…" Arthur said a little awkwardly to the brown haired teen. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't told them before now!

Hermione snorted, and then she laughed because Mukuro was making such a disgusted face that she couldn't handle it anymore. "Oh my god that is one of the funniest things I've ever heard in my life. My Papà and my Father hate each other. Mama never even lets the two of them sit near each other at dinner!"

The Weasley's and Harry looked at her like she had grown a third head; they didn't understand what was going on.

"So you have two dads and a mother?" Ron questioned unsure if they were hearing right.

"Six fathers and one mother," Mukuro said like he expected them to already know all of this. He gave his daughter a look. "Didn't you tell them this already?" He asked her.

"Tell us what?" Ginny asked.

Quicker than anyone had ever seen Hermione move she put her hand over Mukuro's mouth. "I'm adopted, I have six parents, all of them are straight so don't get any ideas, that means you Fred and George, and I have two siblings; a brother and a sister. I have a bunch of aunts and uncles that our family makes yours look like a family of two…FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA! Perché faresti che pensavo che mi amassi," She shouted at him wiping her hand on his expensive looking coat.

"You should know by now that if you put your pretty little hand over my mouth I'm going to lick it." Mukuro said flatly before flicking her on the head. "I told you that you weren't allowed to curse young lady, you may be allowed to when you're visiting the Varia but I don't approve of you using profanities." He chastised.

"Hold on a minute, I know who you are!" Fred shouted pointing to Mukuro as if he were trying to figure out who he was this whole time.

Mukuro raised a brow at him. "And who am I besides this beautiful little girls' favorite dad?" He asked putting his arms around Hermione like a proud father.

"You're on the most wanted list in Italy, something to do with the mafia and burning down a small village." George said. "I think it was the Vongola."

"In my defense Kyoya started it and I totally did my time for that one!" Mukuro exclaimed causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You two got into a fight because Father said Roll was better than Mukurou." Hermione shouted.

"Boys this is nonsense, apologize to Mr. Rokudo this instant!" Molly shouted hitting both of them on the head. "I'm so sorry Mr. Rokudo."

Ginny found the whole thing hilarious. "Come on you two, do you really believe that Hermione's family is the Italian mafia? Tell them that this is stupid Hermione." She said expecting her friend to tell them how stupid they were being.

"How do you know about the Vongola?" Mukuro asked curiously while Hermione, for once, was speechless.

"Papà, don't tell them." Hermione said softly, almost pleadingly. "They don't know."

"Are you telling us that Fred and George are telling the truth about this Vongola thing?" Ron asked flabbergasted at the idea of their innocent Hermione being a part of the mafia.

Hermione averted her eyes and busied herself with doing something else, she couldn't face the hurt puppy looks that were coming her way. "More pumpkin juice papà," She asked, to which he nodded.

Mukuro shook his head, "'Mione has little to do with them, she was just adopted by their boss and my sweet little Nagi." He said taking the juice that was offered to him. "Our little Tuna-fish won't let her join 'till her eighteenth birthday." He stopped to take a drink but stopped when he saw his baby pout.

"I don't see the big deal, you and Dad were born into the mafia and Mama, Father, Pa, Pops, and Daddy was only thirteen when they joined!" Hermione said stubbornly taking the juice away from him. "I lived with the Varia for an entire summer and nothing too terribly bad happened!"

"You broke your arm twice." Mukuro reminded her with a look that said he was having none of this when they were in front of people that he wanted to respect him. "Hermione Jean Sawda, don't start this here young lady, now give me back the juice." He said patiently, it was the father inside him telling him what to do, waiting for the juice to be back in his hands.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before taking a sip of it and handing it back to him. "Happy?" She asked.

"Extremely," He said with a smile that both Molly and Ginny thought made him look even handsomer than he was before that.

Arthur cleared his throat and the two stopped their argument momentarily. "So Mr. Rokudo, what did you come here for?" He asked in good nature.

Mukuro's smile widened, "Well you see tomorrow is Mama Appreciation Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha so first chapter done and now I'm going to help my sister finish cleaning because, hey peoples we're moving tomorrow and we still don't have our house completely packed up! Next chapter will be up when we have wifi so probably Sunday(?)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I'm actually able to update a story! I wrote this while Nikki was trying to fix hair, shut up we procrastinate a lot.**

**Lol since I forgot to translate last night, I was in a bit of a rush sorry, I'm going to do it here.**

**Ciao amore = Hello love**

**Ciao papà, che ci fai qui = Hello papa, what are you doing here**

**Tutto quello che volevo fare era visitare mia bellissima figlia! = all I wanted to do was visit my beautiful daughter!**

**Ora papà, lo sai meglio di toccare le mie cose = Now papa, you know better than to touch my stuff**

**Papà, tagliare che fuori = papa, cut it out**

**MAI = NEVER!**

**FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA! Perché faresti che pensavo che mi amassi = SON OF A BITCH! Why would you do that I thought you loved me!**

**And the title itself, since it's in Italian as well is Love Your Family. Sorry I didn't translate earlier it totally slipped my mind.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"What's Mama Appreciation Day?" Molly asked curiously, it sounded like it would be a fun day.<p>

Hermione gave up trying to convince them that they shouldn't be having this conversation and sat on the arm of Mukuro's chair. "It's an official Vongola Holiday, everyone in the Familgia gets the day off, mothers get to spend the whole day with their families watching as everyone tries to impress her, you know the usual 'no Chrome I love you more than your own husband', and the loser 'dies' at the end of the day. There's music, food, dancing, and usually a few drunk people AKA the Varia and Uncle Dino." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "We do it every year."

"It's a very fun day actually, last year Hayato blew up the house in Austria!" Mukuro exclaimed like it was a natural thing to be excited about. "Of course he said he didn't mean to do it but we all knew he loved it."

Hermione shook her head and picked at the peas. "Mr. Roerich was not happy that day." She told them.

"Who," Ron asked in confusion.

Mukuro waved him off, "No one important." He said before returning his attention to the plate of food in front of him. He already had dinner back home, but going long distances made him hungry and well there was food in front of him, it would be rude to not eat it.

"Are we just supposed to forget that you hate violence Hermione? You get onto Ron and I all the time when we goof off but apparently it is okay for your papà and your father to burn down a small village and explode a house?" A very hurt Harry asked, He thought that were best friends who told them everything but apparently they weren't.

Mukuro laughed through a mouthful of carrots. "Oh she loves violence; she can take down her older brother no problem." He got a smack for his remark and a 'don't talk with your mouth full' from Hermione and Molly.

"I never said I approved of anything my parents did but there is nothing I can do to stop them from doing it and I've grown up around it so I know by now that most of the time they mean no true harm…unless it's father and well you papà...and the Varia but they're very different…listen what I'm trying to say is that I only get onto you two because you don't think before you do it, one of these days you're going to do something very stupid and hurt yourself." Hermione said with all the seriousness that she could muster up with Mukuro making funny faces next to her.

Ron and Harry looked like they were about to object any minute but Mukuro stopped them with a hand. "Now boys," he began in a voice Hermione knew meant he was in serious parent mode, "we are pretty violent, it is the mafia after all, but our violent is very much different than your violent so just let her be. She cares very much about you two from what I've picked up over the last few years. She spent a lot of time with her Father growing up and his need for discipline has rubbed off on her so yes she is a buzz kill but you both know you love her very much." He turned to Hermione before the teens could say anything else, "Your granddad's birthday is coming up soon and Daddy said that you had to be there this year."

They were all very concerned with the fact that Mukuro had just called another man Daddy and had been so casual about it, but Hermione showed no worry so they figured that it was a normal thing in their household and went with it…it was still very weird seeing as this was the very first time that they were meeting one of Hermione's…many…parents…

The look of disgust also surprised them greatly; they only saw Hermione make that face at Ron and Draco. "I'm not spending time with that man, not after what he did on Daddy's birthday." Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him. She looked at Ginny, who was amused, and smiled.

"Look babe, I hate your grandfather as much as you do but Mama wants you home for a few weeks and you need to have a certain meeting with your Aunt Yuni." Mukuro said like the responsible parent that he was. He may not act like it but he was a very responsible parent and often took pride in the fact that Chrome trusted him with things like picking Hermione up from school or her birthday cakes. He liked being a parent. "Go pack your bags sweetie there's a car down the street waiting to take us to the jet."

"You got the jet privileges back?" She asked with a raised brow.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "I almost make them crash into the ocean one time and I'm not allowed to fly in the jet for three years."

"You knocked the pilot out!" Hermione groaned and looked at the Weasley's. "Do you guys want to come to Mama Appreciation Day? I'm pretty sure they'll just find a reason to keep outsiders in the house until school starts again. We have more than enough room for you as long as you don't get lost or set off any of the random alarms that we have for…reasons…You would love Italy this time of the year."

The others looked at Molly and Author pleadingly, how often did they get the chance to go to Italy for free? It was a bonus that they wouldn't have to pay for rooms as well.

After exchanging looks the couple finally agreed, but only if Mr. Sawda, they hoped that was his name since it was Hermione's last name, agreed to have them over. The last thing that they needed was to be a burned on the man.

"I'll call Daddy and see if it's okay, you know how he gets when strangers come to visit." Mukuro said.

Hermione stood and pulled him out of his seat. "Go call Daddy, and if you have to call Father, we both know that he always answers his phone no matter what."

"I can't call Kyoya; he's at lunch with Uncle Dino and Uncle Fon." Mukuro told her, causing the girl's eyes to light up. "No, don't call your Uncle Dino you know what happens when you two get on the phone together."

Hermione snorted and had a cocky grin on her face. "He starts it every time." She said before all but pushed him out the door so that he wouldn't have a chance to give a response. "Just call Daddy." She said with a small little smile.

"You're such a brat 'Mione." Mukuro laughed from outside while he dialed Tsuna's number.

The brown haired witch turned to the others, "You should pack as well, just in case Daddy says yes." She said happily before running off to get her things. "He probably will!" She shouted from the stairs.

The large family looked excited to pack, they loved going on vacation and well it would be the first actual family vacation Harry had ever been on and it was to Hermione's house!

"Don't pack until we know for sure that we can go…and finish your dinner first." Molly said looking at the unfinished plates; she wasn't fond of it at all.

They all groaned, but went back to eating. They could hear Mukuro speaking in another language, they were positive that it wasn't Italian though, and soon the man was back in the kitchen with a wife mischievous smile.

"He said you could all come along, but YOU REALLY DO HAVE TO GO TO YOUR GRANDAD'S BIRTHDAY OR THEY CAN'T." He shouted so Hermione could hear.

"Can't I just put my name on your gift and be done with it?" Hermione shouted back in a sort of whine.

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "She does this every year." He told them before he shouted back that it wouldn't work this time and that she had to go out and get him a present and kiss him on the cheek as extra punishment.

Fred, now done with his dinner, decided to ask the question that they all wanted to know. "Why does she hate her granddad so much?"

"The two got into a little falling out the first time they met,; it's a mutual hatred that our dear Tuna-Fish has been trying to stop for years now." Mukuro explained casually. "I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley but can I have another plate? The maids' cooking isn't nearly as good as this." He said with a sheepish smile.

Molly blushed, it was the best compliment that she had gotten in her life, and nodded. She had a feeling that she was going to like this family if they all acted as polite as him. "Go ahead Mr. Rokudo help yourself."

Mukuro made a face at the name. "Please call me Mukuro, I feel old being called that." He said.

"You are old papà, get over it." Hermione said jobbing down the stairs with her bags in tow. "Is Daddy home or is he out?" She asked casually.

"On his way home from Alaska, he'll be home for your Mama's special breakfast outing." Mukuro said between mouthfuls, he really did adore Molly's cooking.

Hermione laughed. "Be prepared for chocolate everything, Mama loves the stuff." She told the Weasley's.

"Sounds like your mother has a bit of a sweet tooth," Harry remarked.

Both of them snorted. "Try an addiction; she can live off of chocolate and strawberry milk because of Viper." They said in unison with a small eye roll.

"Your family sounds fun Hermione!" Arthur exclaimed, getting up and collecting all of the empty dishes so that the others could get their things ready.

* * *

><p>"Bring nice clothes; we're going out to an expensive place tomorrow!" Mukuro shouted when they were all upstairs packing. He and Hermione were patiently in the living room, both cuddled up on the couch with books to keep them amused till the plane.<p>

"Do you think they'll enjoy the jet?" Hermione questioned whilst flipping a page in her book.

Mukuro hummed and looked around the cozy looking house. "Have they ever been on a plane before?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "The closest they've been is a broomstick." She told him.

"This is going to be amusing." Mukuro said with a coy smile while the group of gingers, and Harry, clambered down the stairs with trunks in tow at their own pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I did it! I updated on the day I said I would! I really would have updated yesterday but I was busy trying to unpack my bedroom as quickly as I could and well my boyfriend came over today and he gets upset when I get distracted by this stuff so yeah…but hey I did it on time and I actually gave you legit translations! Be ready for the next chapter as soon as I get it done! And this story won't mainly be centered around Mama Appreciation Day, but it is a major part of the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm really happy I'm actually writing this story, it's been in my head for ages and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>It took all of ten minutes to get to where the jet was waiting and then three, extremely long, hours on said jet while the Weasley's and Harry asked Mukuro and Hermione as many questions as they could. Right now they were in the second hour of the constant Q&amp;A session that Mukuro wanted to be done with long ago.<p>

"What are your other parents like?" Harry asked curiously while Ron and the twins raided the mini fridge that was in the jet. "Your papà is obviously very interesting." He made sure that he used the right name so that they didn't have another incident like what happened when Ginny called him Hermione's Father.

Hermione bookmarked her page in her book and set it on the table that was across from them. "Well they're all very different from each other, some of them have tempers so you're going to have to be patient, but they're very nice when you get to know them…okay well my Pa and my Pops are really easy to get along with just don't get Pa excited or he'll get really hyped up and no one can calm him down. Dad and Daddy are usually busy so we usually don't see them that often but since tomorrow is Mama Appreciation Day both of them are free as a bird!" She said happily to whoever was listening.

"What about your Mama and your Father?" Ginny questioned. She was at a window seat and was pretty amazed by the things that she was seeing.

Mukuro grinned. "Nagi is perfect; she's beautiful, smart, and extremely talented with her powers after a little training from Viper and I. She…helped…me quite a bit when I was in prison. But then she started dating that jackass she calls a husband and he doesn't let me walk around the mansion half naked since females live with us and it's considered sexual harassment to the maids." He said with a pout.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "No one wants to see your shirtless Papà, and be nice to Father he got you out of that one situation a few years back."

"That's only because you gave him the puppy eyes!" Mukuro complained like the inner ten year old that he was.

Molly laughed at them; they were a bunch of six year olds. This was supposedly the mafia and they were acting like a pair of kids who were without parental supervision. "If this is how you two act I'm going to love seeing the rest of your family." She told them.

* * *

><p>A stewardess came by with some drinks and soon everyone was listening to Mukuro tell them stories of things that he managed to get away with.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Papà, I'm telling Daddy it was you that burned down Uncle Dino's stables two summers ago." She said flipping through channels on the television that was on the jet.

"You tell your Daddy what I did and I tell your Mama the real reason you broke your arm when you were nine." Mukuro said looking her in the eye. The others could tell that it was the beginning of a war between the two.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "If you do that I'll sell all the embarrassing photos that I have of you to Aunt Viper, tell her every story no one but me knows, and I will make sure that you can never show your face at your favorite pub ever again." She said slowly.

A trident was at Hermione's throat the next second, and then Hermione's wand was at Mukuro's throat. Both looked each other in the eye for a long amount of time before anyone said anything.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in a near whisper to the others.

They all shrugged and watched on as the two continued to throw threats back and forth like that.

"You tell Uncle Reborn I was the one who poured espresso into his fedora and I won't tell Aunt Hana you were the one that filled her and Pa's bedroom with little kids to get back at her for throwing away what was left of your famous fried chicken." Hermione said as if she had been saving that one for years now.

Mukuro gasped as if he had just been betrayed, and then smiled proudly and kissed the top of her head. "You were always my favorite." He said with the face of a proud parent.

The others couldn't help but laugh, they were amusing to watch. Their idea his mafia was apparently different than what it actually was…from what they saw of Mukuro it was a much nicer place.

"We should be at the mansion in ten minutes; Pops said he would meet us at the roof with your brother and sister." Mukuro told them after a long amount of comfortable silence.

"I thought they were visiting grandma." Hermione said sleepily. She always got tired on plane trips which is why she hardly flew places. They could tell that just by the way she said grandma that she hated her as well.

"They came home earlier than we thought so they're home waiting for you to get home." Mukuro answered.

"You told us you were an only child…" Ron said while he and Harry glared at her.

"She is, her grandma adopted them but since they're also in the mafia and Nana has no idea about it they live with us. Tsuna's their legal guardian and they go to Japan during the summer time." Mukuro said flipping through a magazine that was left there by one of the others.

"Nice family you got there Hermione." Fred said only somewhat meaning it. They were all trying to keep up with what the father and daughter were saying.

Hermione smiled proudly. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The ten minutes went by quickly and soon they were all getting off the jet to meet three over excited people. It was nine o'clock at night, which wasn't very late at all, but the Weasley's and Harry was tired.<p>

"Welcome to Italy, the only place in the world where you can eat for ten hours straight and a grouchy old woman will still tell you that you're too skinny and force more food down your throat!" Mukuro said as if he had experience.

They gave Hermione curious looks, who just said that she would tell them the story later, right now it was time for them to meet some new people.

A Chinese girl with her hair in a long braid smiled fondly at them while the males fussed over Hermione. "You must be Hermione's friends! It's so good to meet you! Please come inside, Lambo will get your things for you." She said shooting Lambo a look that said he would get their things and there wouldn't be a problem with it. "My name is I-Pin," She added when she realized that she had left that part out.

Takeshi looked like an excited puppy; he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and talking excessively in Japanese to them. He clearly forgot that he speaking to people who could only speak English and a little bit of French.

"Pops, they don't speak Japanese you have to speak English." Hermione said gently to the far too optimistic baseball player.

He seemed to get the hint and switched to English after a minute. "How are you guys? We've never really had visitors other than other Famaliga's so we had to kind of proof the mansion; you know take the guns, swords, and other violent objects off the walls and put them in the basement, we even told the cooks to make British food!"

"Takeshi it's late at night why did you tell them to cook?" Mukuro asked in confusion while he made little effort to do anything at all. He was home he technically didn't have to do anything now.

Takeshi shrugged; "Chrome said it would be a good idea" He told them.

"How many sweets did she tell them to make?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

The rain shrugged again. "I try not to question your mother anymore…how about we go inside and show them to their rooms."

Mukuro was long gone; he had kissed Hermione on the head before sneakily slipping away. No one noticed besides the people who were used to him doing things like this.

Hermione smiled. "You guys are going to love the guest rooms; they have bathrooms so you don't have to share with anyone and if you need anything just go down to the kitchens and feel free to use anything…okay well stay out of the good fish it's mainly used for sushi." She said while they escorted their guests inside.

"What if we get lost?" Molly asked looking around the large house, it looked easy to get lost in and well let's face it they all got lost easily. She mainly worried about Fred and George doing something stupid.

"We already warned the maids and the butlers that there were new people coming over and to keep an eye out for anyone who looked confused. So if you ever find yourself lost someone will find you." Lambo stated lazily. His arms were locked with I-Pin and Hermione's while they walked. "And the Varia has been contacted multiple times with blackmail so they don't do anything to you." He told them.

"The Vongola try hard to make our guests feel safe when the Varia is included...especially with Lussuria's fondness of red heads…" Takeshi chirped, nearly skipping to the rooms that were made for guests.

Harry suddenly felt glad that he had brown hair instead of red. "What is the big deal exactly?" He asked.

Takeshi made a face. "We don't talk about it."

"I don't even know it." Hermione said when they looked at her hopefully. She smiled apologetically. "I can tell you a few stories about Uncle Belphegor though; he's got loads of them."

"So you just live in a castle and call it a mansion? This place isn't a mansion Hermione it's a castle. This is Hogwarts without the ghosts!" Fred and George said while they walked. They had been down two staircases already, passed two double doors and they heard strange noises coming out of one of them…

"The house is over four hundred years old; at one point it was used as an actual castle." I-Pin said with a smile. She liked having people around that wouldn't try to kill her out of random.

"And my parents decide that they want to destroy a good portion of it every day because they're insane and oh god why did I let you guys come over here?" Hermione asked mostly to herself.

Ron snorted. "This is what you're so embarrassed about? Your family sounds awesome!" He exclaimed.

Takeshi looked hurt. "You're embarrassed by us 'Mione?" He looked like he was going to cry if Hermione didn't do anything.

"Not at all Pops, I just thought that they would be scared of you guys…you know how our family gets when we're bored heaven knows what would happen if normal people saw the shit that we did in our free time!" Hermione told him soothingly, "L'ho fatto per proteggere quelle normali." She said in Italian so that she didn't offend the others.

Takeshi laughed, outright laughed. It was just like Hermione to call a group of witches and wizards normal people. "We're almost to the guest level." He told the others.

"There's a level just for guests?" Bill asked curiously.

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah we thought it would be better than letting guests stay on our level and have them deal with the things that we do."

"Like the time you decided that you wanted to learn how to juggle all of your swords at once…without the sheaths on…" Hermione said as if that was something they didn't talk about at all.

"How did that work out?" Arthur asked curiously.

"We don't talk about it." Lambo answered stoically.

"What happened?" Ginny pressed on, she could get the information she just knew it.

"We don't talk about it." The four said strictly when they reached another staircase. They were finally getting to the bedrooms it seemed. They could hear someone yelling EXTREME in one bedroom, cursing in another and a woman laughing and the sound of growling in another.

"One more floor, I promise." Hermione said before the door to the bedroom with the sound of growls was burst open and Mukuro _flew_ past them and down the hall and landed at his. He didn't bother doing anything else besides going inside his room, he did what he needed to do and that was final.

Takeshi started to laugh and Hermione looked like she was about to start shouting while the others just sighed and rolled their eyes. Molly was looking scandalized, Arthur was trying to calm her down, and the rest of them couldn't help but laugh.

"And stay out you damn pineapple, I told you to stay out of mine and Nagi's bedroom!" A black haired male with steel eyes shouted. He was in purple silk pajamas and there was a fluffy yellow bird on his head…

Hermione rushed over there and stood with her hands on her hips. She looked up at the rather frightening male as if he were a dog that had done something bad. "Father, we have guests please try not to scare them!" She huffed with a look Harry and Ron knew all too well.

The large family stared at Kyoya with wide eyes, this was the man that helped Mukuro burn down a village and so many other terrible things, from what they gathered from the duel eyed man, and she was standing up to him as if he were just another bully that needed to be put into place…but this was her Father, the one that was married to her mother; the one who she got her love of discipline from so they knew that this was probably another thing that was normal to them.

The man looked down at her blankly, and then looked over at the guests that she was speaking of. "Oh." He said blandly. "So Tsunayoshi was actually telling the truth about you bringing your…magic…friends over." He said with a look that said he really didn't care.

"Yes, I brought my friends over for the holiday. Play nice Father, I mean it." Hermione said looking right in his eyes.

Kyoya grunted to show his answer, which caused Hermione to smile and say 'thank you' in Japanese to him. He leaned down and swiftly kissed her cheek and they were all positive that they heard him say 'welcome home sweetheart' under his breath before he was violently shoved out of the way by his wife.

"You're home! Oh I can't wait for tomorrow! Your Dad said that the two of you have something special planned! What is it? Come on 'Mione you know you can tell Mommy!" Chrome said in a rush before she turned to the Weasley's with a charming smile. "Hi!" She said while waving.

"Did you give her chocolate again Kyoya; you know how she gets when she has chocolate late at night." I-Pin scolded lightly.

Kyoya twitched noticeably. "Of course I know not to give her sugar late at night that damn bird did it!" He shouted glaring daggers at Mukuro's bedroom door.

Chrome made a few long strides over to the Weasley's and continued to grin happily. "It's so good to finally meet you all! I've heard so much about you from Hermione and of course from the reports that I had Viper do but it's really nice to finally meet you!" She said happily before making a point of shaking everyone's hand and hugging them.

Bill frowned, it seems like he was the only one who noticed the part about her having someone do reports over them. "Wait, what do you mean reports?" He asked.

Takeshi made a quick excuse to leave, Lambo and I-Pin went to their rooms saying something about summer homework, and Hermione looked away, something she had been doing all night, while Chrome and Kyoya looked at them seriously.

"We weren't fond of the idea of our only daughter being friends with a family of mostly men when we had to send her off to a school in a different country and we are the mafia after all, we wanted to make sure that our daughter would be safe without us there to protect her…so I paid my old tutor Viper to go to Hogwarts with her and give us monthly reports. We did what any parent in the mafia would do." Chrome said firmly. She had discussed this issue with all of them before they agreed to send Hermione off to Hogwarts and they were all okay with it so there was no reason for her to be ashamed of her choice.

"So not only were you lying to us about your family but you kept things like this from us! Bloody hell Hermione what else don't we know?" Ron shouted; he was already angry at her for not telling them she was adopted but this was just too much!

Ginny was racking her mind for times that she had heard that name before…where did she know a Viper? "Wait a minute, do you mean Viper Esper; the Slytherin girl who always wears a hood?" She asked hoping to be correct. "She couldn't possibly be in the mafia; she's always missing classes because she's sick!"

"Aunt Viper's actually in the Varia…which a very big deal in this world is; she misses so much school because she's always on missions…" Hermione explained.

"Did you just call a Slytherin 'Aunt Viper?'?" Harry asked with a look of disgust. He had seen Viper before; she was a small girl a few months older than him with long indigo hair. He always expected that her hair was like that because of magic but after meeting Mukuro and Chrome, who both had unnatural hair he supposed that it was natural for people like them. "There's no way she could hurt a fly!"

"She's killed over a million people in her life, runs a unit of over two thousand in one of the most elite assassin squads of the Vongola, and she's one of the Arcobaleno; trust me she could hurt more than a fly." Kyoya scoffed.

Chrome smiled optimistically at them. "Look at it this way, if we didn't approve of your family you probably would never see Hermione, Viper's reports just made us certain that you would be good friends for her. We also have enough information on you to write a few books…" She fidgeted with her eye patch out of nervous habit.

"You had someone spy on my family?" Molly asked with a look that could kill if looks could.

"I needed a way to make sure that my only child would be safe, Viper was going to the school as well for reasons we don't speak of and I took that as a chance to make sure that nothing happened to her! If you understood where I was coming from you would agree as well!" Chrome stubbornly told the older woman. "She was doing perfectly well in private school where all the other mafia children went. We didn't have to worry about her getting attacked out of nowhere because during school hours everyone was neutral!" She huffed.

The others blinked, were they hearing what they thought they were hearing?

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Let me put it simply; being the only daughter to one of the most powerful men in the mafia is a bad thing. There are death threats, attempted kidnappings, and even though we all made sure that Hermione could fight for herself there were reasons we kept eyes on the people that she spent time with."

Hermione piped in then. "It was also for your protection; there's at least four people watching your house at all times so no one tries to hurt you." She told them hoping that it would make them all forgive them and not be mad.

There was a slight change in the atmosphere after that, they all looked sort of ashamed of themselves for being so mad at her now that she explained that they were protecting them…

"And you Harry, we have people watching your house as well; even when you aren't home…I know your family isn't the best but familgia is familgia and they still need to be protected." Chrome said carefully.

"Plus you herbivores are weak and need the protection." Kyoya added casually.

Hermione stopped them from asking anything. "Don't ask questions, the carnivore is a very strange man."

"And the omnivore needs to go to bed if she wants to be able to wake up early enough for her mother's breakfast." Kyoya said before going back to his bedroom, he was starting to feel far too crowded.

"I'll go to bed once I show the others to their bedrooms Father." Hermione shouted back.

Chrome rolled her one eye and turned back to her husband. "Go to bed Kyo-kun, I'll go with Hermione to the guest rooms." She said soothingly before she turned to them. "It shouldn't take more than five minutes to get there!" She said before turning on her heel to get to the other part of the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>Really long chapter guys! I wrote it all in one day too so I'm pretty happy! (I was home all day since I missed the bus and all…but that's a different story…) I had a different version of it but I didn't like it so there is this. It isn't like the other chapters but I hope you like it and well I'll get to chapter four as soon as I can.<strong>

**Sorry for those of you who don't ship 1896, I do so it's a cannon thing in this story. I'll explain Hana and Reyohei's relationship later though. And since this story is still a gift for my wife I'll be sure to add her favorite ship in this once it gets to that part.**

**Since I know there will be questions about the translations. **

**L'ho fatto per proteggere quelle normali = I did it to protect the normal ones. (Because let's face it the Weasley's and Harry are probably normal compared to the Vongola.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot its chapter four and I haven't given up on this story yet! This is going to an even longer chapter than the last one. (If you haven't noticed each chapter has been in the thousands for each chapter. As in chapter 1 had 1,000 and chapter 2 had 2,000 and then chapter 3 had close to 4,000 words so it's like the chapters are progressively getting longer…)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Chrome talked to Molly the whole way down to the guest rooms and they were all fairly certain that the only reason that she stopped talking was because Hermione was tugging at her arm telling her that it was getting late and that they needed to sleep.<p>

Hermione, being the good friend that she was, stayed to help them pick out what bedrooms they should each have and then she went upstairs to her bedroom. She told them which room was hers if they needed anything and told them to stay out of certain bedrooms for their own good.

"There will be someone to help you find the drawing room in the morning so that we can go out, I apologize in advance for my family's behavior, please be sure to not follow their examples we are going to a nice place after all and Daddy would like to not get kicked out of this one…" Hermione said shooting them all looks, she wanted to make sure this Mama Appreciation Day was the best and that meant no getting kicked out of places.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at her, she was always like this. "We won't do anything Hermione." They said trying to assure her.

"I'm more worried about you two." Hermione growled looking at Fred and George, who she just knew were going to get along great with her fathers.

"We won't do anything to ruin your huge family thing Hermione." They assured her.

"Don't worry I'll keep them in line." Ginny said to her friend before Molly demanded that they all go to bed like Hermione had forced Chrome to do a little bit earlier.

"Goodnight, I'll see you all in the morning." Hermione said before turning on her heel to go upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>As per usual Ron and Harry roomed together in one of the bedrooms that had a balcony. They were sitting out in the chairs that were left there for such reasons looking at the pond that they had a great view of.<p>

"Why do you think she hid this from us?" Ron asked after a while.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's because her family is a bunch of trained assassins and could kill us easily if we did anything to harm their only child. You heard her mother they paid people to stalk us. I'm surprised they didn't kill you after our fourth year." Harry told him casually.

"Do you think Hermione's ever killed anyone? She's a huge part of this whole thing even if she isn't officially a part of it." Ron said surprising Harry.

The thought of Hermione killing wasn't right to Harry; she couldn't possibly do something like that! She was Hermione Granger after all! But…apparently she went by a different last name and well they didn't know Hermione Sawda as well as they knew Hermione Granger.

From what Harry had picked up in the last few hours was that Hermione Sawda was adopted, had seven parents, was a daddy's girl by the way her fathers treated her, spoke three languages, and wasn't afraid to threaten her own papà…for all they knew she probably had killed someone before, and she had apparently spent a whole summer with one of the most dangerous parts of the mafia…

"I don't know Ron, but she's still Hermione so she probably hasn't." Not even Harry believed what he was saying. She probably had killed someone before, probably multiple people!

"For the mafia this is a pretty friendly place to be…" Ron said looking around; they had a nice view of the gardens, and if they tried hard enough they could see a group of eight laying near the pond and could just barely hear somebody shout what sounded like 'TO MAMA LUCE AND ARIA!' and then a loud drunken shout of 'aye!" and then giggles.

"Who do you think 'Mama Luce and Aria' are?" Harry asked watching as two of the eight got up and began to dance, they didn't seem to be a man and a woman dancing, more like two very drunk males who couldn't tell what they were doing at all. He suspected that Luce and Aria were deceased mothers since it was now midnight the holiday celebrating mothers had officially begun.

"They were beautiful woman from what we were told; Luce kept the Arcobaleno in their place and Aria was her daughter who died a few years back." A voice from above stated before the smell of cigarette smoke filled their noses.

The two wizards looked up and saw a man with shaggy silver hair and green eyes smoking. He was on the level above them and obviously had a patio in his bedroom as well. "You must be Ron and Harry." He said while exhaling the smoke. "Do me a favor and don't tell Hermione; she thought her mother and I quite ages ago."

"How long have you been up there listening to us?" Harry asked not even bothering to question how he knew their names.

The man shrugged and took another drag. "For a while, came out to make sure that the Arcobaleno don't drink their selves dead mourning Luce and Aria."

"The Arcobaleno, that Slytherin girl is a part of that right? Which one is she?" Ron asked looking at the eight figures that were in the garden.

Hayato pointed to the person that was holding up a bottle of something. "The smallest one sitting down; her name's Mammon, it's Italian for greed." He told them before pointing out the others. "The one with the giant hat is Yuni; she's the leader of the group and Luce's granddaughter, which means that Aria was her mother. The one with the fedora is Reborn, the guy sitting down with a notebook is Verde, the guy with the braid is Fon, the one that just got thrown into the pond is Skull, Chrome is going to be so pissed when she finds out they broke her fountain again, and the couple sitting by Mammon are Lal and Colonnello…and there you have it; the most powerful seven people in the universe drunk in our garden on Mama Appreciation Day like every other year."

"Isn't that bad, they obviously have a serious problem if they're getting drunk at this time of day!" Ron exclaimed.

Hayato shushed them. "Be quiet they have sharp ears. Trust me they do it because both of them could have drunken people under the table with their eyes closed." He snorted. "This is a tradition for them and they're usually sober before they have to do anything big so the Tenth lets it slide."

"Tenth," Both of them asked in confusion.

"The Tenth Vongola boss; Tsunayoshi Sawda; he's just gotten back from Alaska. He's nice enough to make sure that no one disturbs them or gives them trouble when they're having a hangover…you two should go to bed it's getting late and sooner or later jet lag is going to kick in." Hayato told them. Putting out his cigarette he looked down at them and smiled, actually smiled!

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Harry asked, he thought they deserved to know the name of the man they were speaking to.

"Hayato Gokudera," He said before slipping back into his bedroom to get some rest.

After that the two decided that they should probably listen to him and go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning was rushed; they were all woken up by Hermione barging into their rooms shouting about getting ready and throwing things at them before leaving saying something about practicing for the end of the night.<p>

There were voices outside who they all suspected to be the people to show them to the drawing room. There was the occasional laugh from the two.

Fred and George were outside talking to said people and the others had to admit that they were pretty brave.

"So you're like the second in command for this whole organization?" Fred asked.

"Familgia," The man corrected, "This is a familgia not an organization…and yes I'm Tenth's right hand man." Hayato said proudly.

Takeshi laughed; the other man was going to enjoy telling all of their daughters friends how great their boss was for the remainder of their stay. "Tsuna is pretty great." He added.

"Hey Stupidera, did you see I-Pin around here? She has our gift for Chrome." Lambo said jogging down the stairs. He had combed his hair out and was wearing one of his better suits.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "She was in Hermione's room the last time I checked." He said far too used to Lambo at this point to be annoyed by the nickname.

The teen groaned and turned around so that he could go back upstairs to Hermione's bedroom to be sure that his name was on their gift. They had gotten Chrome and Nana spa gift cards since the Vongola Spa was one of their favorite places to go when they needed a little alone time. The two of them had a system; I-Pin would find the best suitable gift and Lambo would buy it. It was a system that they've had for many years and it worked lovely so no one complained.

"What happens on Mama Appreciation Day?" George asked out of genuine curiosity. They had gotten an explanation last night but he was sure there was something they didn't know about.

"What did Hermione tell you?" Hayato asked curiously, she was bound to tell them something over dramatic so that they didn't want to come.

The twins' faces scrunched up in thought. "She said the loser 'dies'…" They said in unison.

Both of the men snorted laughter, she really did try to get them not to come.

"The loser gets bad luck until the day they die and the winner gets whatever they want. Someone became a king once." Takeshi said remembering what had been told to them their very first Mama Appreciation Day.

"So no one dies?" George asked just to be sure. He didn't want to die.

"Not usually, last year we were close though. Hayato's chemicals got a little too far out of control and our house in Austria got blown up." Takeshi said. "Skull was left in there because he was knocked out and Reborn 'forgot' to get him…but he's immortal so he was good."

"It isn't my fault I got distracted because somebody rearranged them while I was setting up!" Hayato glared at Takeshi as if he blamed him for it.

Takeshi held his hands out in surrender. "Lambo was the one who did it I swear." He said as if he'd been through this before.

"Anyway kid, it's a pretty fun day. The best part is saved for last though." Hayato said.

Kyoya came down the stairs two steps at a time. "I need to speak to one of your brothers." He said to Fred and George.

"Which one we got four." Fred and George said in their usual snark.

"The one who shouted at my daughter last night," Kyoya growled out. He didn't say anything last night because Chrome and Hermione would have gotten mad at him but both of them were busy getting ready so they wouldn't witness a single thing they didn't want to.

"He's in the room directly below mine." Hayato said without hesitation. He had heard everything last night from his bedroom but didn't think it was wise to burst out of his bedroom and tell the ginger off. He would have gotten called over dramatic by both women and sent back to his bedroom like a disobedient child.

Kyoya grunted and went straight to that bedroom; he went in without knocking and made sure that the two knew he was there and that they should be decent.

"What's his problem?" Fred asked.

"Over protective father, he's the one that scares off boys and strikes fear into the ones that do get by." Takeshi said without regret. The two of them had just sent one of the scariest people they knew after two defenseless teenage boys and they regretted nothing at all.

"They're going to die aren't they?" George questioned.

Both of them nodded, causing the twins to smile and say 'cool'.

* * *

><p>Kyoya slammed the bedroom door closed and turned his gaze to both of them. "Both of you sit." He growled pointing to one of the beds in the bedroom.<p>

Hastily they sat down and looked at the man that was pacing around their bedroom.

"I want to make things perfectly clear for you two. We don't have many rules in this household, which I find incredibly stupid, but one of those rules is to NOT shout at my daughter! I don't care what the reason is but we don't shout at Hermione. Of course that doesn't mean we don't get into random shouting matches or arguments, but shouting at her because she was doing something to protect you is a no." He said clearly so they understood. He wasn't going to let them get away with shouting at her; he loved her as much as the rest of them. "We have the resources to make both of you disappear if the chance arises and trust me if that happens no one will question why you're missing. If you think Hermione was wrong to not tell you about us then you're wrong because I assure you that we are the people you should truly be afraid of."

"She's our best friend she should have at least told us that she was adopted!" Harry shouted, which was probably a wrong idea since Kyoya looked like he was itching to punch him in the face now.

"Remember Kyoya, you can't hurt them or 'Mione will get mad." Takeshi shouted, which saved both of them.

"Did you ever bring it up?" Kyoya asked once he calmed himself down enough not to bite both of them to death.

"What?" They asked in confusion.

Kyoya sighed. "Did you ever ask her about her family? Ask her what part of England she was from? Did you ever think of asking what her home life was like? No matter how much she wanted to keep us from you she would have told you anything that you wanted to know about her…and let's face it; would you like to tell people about the six years you spent in an orphanage? She doesn't even tell us about it so you can understand that she doesn't like to tell people she's adopted." He hated that he had to explain to her friends why she didn't go on and on about her family like they probably did all the time. He himself didn't think that they were very good friends if Hermione was never once asked about her family but she would get mad at him if he decided that he wanted to 'get rid of' her friends.

"She told us that her parents were muggle dentists!" Ron objected.

"They are!" Kyoya said in exasperation. "Her birth parents are at least, it's the only thing she would let us tell her about them." He explained.

Harry and Ron frowned; technically she had told them about her family…just the wrong one…they hated to admit it but every year when school starts up again they would ask her one question about her family, the same old 'how are your parents' and they would get the same old smile and the same old 'fine' like they got every year…they were pretty bad friends…

"So tell me boys, what are we going to do from now on?" Kyoya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ask more about Hermione's family." They said in shameful unison.

"And what were we not going to do?" He asked.

"Yell at her." They chimed.

"Good, now finish getting ready our reservation is at seven." Kyoya said before leaving.

* * *

><p>The drawing room that they were all told to meet in was on the first floor, which took a while since there were many twists and turns and they kept running into people on their way. They met Ryohei, who was shouting about how extreme the day would be and talked to them all like they had been good friends for years.<p>

The room itself was brightly decorated with two long couches, a love seat, and a recliner. They were all set up so that it was set up to be a box and in the middle of that box sat a coffee table. A china cabinet sat in the back across from a table that held four people that none of them knew yet…well they didn't know most of the people that were in the room.

Hermione was already in there, talking to a woman with long pink hair who was wearing yellow goggles. She was sitting on the floor at the feet of a man with spiky brown hair who was reading the newspaper. Hermione was dressed nicely like the rest of them; wearing a nice indigo dress that went to her knees with little beads made into skulls at the end. It was a sleeveless dress and it fitted her beautifully, like the dress she wore for the Yule Ball. They noticed that there were a few nicks and cuts on her that weren't there the day before but when asked about it she just smiled and said that it was from an accident while she was practicing for later that night.

"You look so pretty Hermione!" Ginny said running over to her best friend and playing with her hair, she made sure not to mess it up though since I-Pin was shooting her a look that said she had worked hard on her little sisters hair.

"Are you saying she doesn't often look pretty?" A man with even fluffier white hair and lavender eyes asked. He smiled and played with the hair of a woman with long blue hair and a clover birthmark/tattoo under her eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's just saying that I look nice Uncle." She told him.

"So is this the whole family?" Molly asked looking at all of the people that were in the room, there were so many people the room was almost overflowing with people. Hermione was quite right when she said that her families made them look like a family of two.

"Oh no, there's a bunch of other people but they're meeting us at the restaurant." The man with puffy brown hair said flipping a page in the newspaper. "The Arcobaleno and the Varia are too hung over to be here without trying to kill us." He said.

"Not to mention the CEDEF have the whole place booked privately just for us." Lambo said.

Another person, a male with blonde hair and a tattoo on his neck, snorted. "We need the space." He said.

"We're a big family." The man with puffy brown hair smiled.

The Weasley's, who were tired of standing, sat around them and spoke quietly to the others. They were all getting along quite nicely.

"Daddy, how many other people are we waiting for?" Hermione asked the man who she sat next to her.

Tsuna looked around the room and counted, "Just your mother and your aunts." He said putting the newspaper down finally.

"Those troublesome women should just hurt up already!" Hayato groaned hitting his head repeatedly on the coffee table.

Tsuna flicked him. "Go-chan, don't do that it won't get them downstairs any quicker." He said in a chastising voice. The newcomers had to admit for a thirty year old mafia boss he was pretty adorable.

"Daddy, no flicking Dad." Hermione said to both of them like she went through on a daily basis with those two. "And Pa no more sending pictures of pineapple farms to papà!" She said sending Ryohei a look that said she knew what he did.

Ryohei looked proud of himself, not many people got away with sending pictures of pineapples to Mukuro and lived to tell the tale. "I'm going to keep sending him the picture when I'm pissed at him." He told Bill, who was next to him.

Bill laughed; they had a funny way of showing their love. "So how long ago did you adopt Hermione?" He asked looking at Tsuna, who they all knew now to be the person who was legally her father.

"Almost ten years, we adopted her a bit after her sixth birthday." A proud Tsuna said looking down at the girl at his feet who was happily chatting with her uncle Chikusa about a book the two of them had read.

Molly sat up straighter and turned to Tsuna, who she thought was too precious to be a Mafia boss. "Where did you find her? I mean you live here in Italy and I assume that you have for a while, so why a child from England?" She smiled at Hermione to show that she didn't mean for it to sound harsh.

Tsuna blushed deeply; it was an embarrassing thing to talk about. The story of how they adopted Hermione was one of their strangest so far. "Well you see it all started when I felt that I was ready to be a father, I wasn't in a relationship and getting a stranger pregnant was something that I wouldn't do so I was very upset about that…until one day when I decided that I didn't want to do my paperwork and I found an article saying that Hermione's orphanage was going to be shut down because of lack of funds and there were only four more children there…and well Chrome saw me looking at it and all but demanded that we go to England and adopt her…so that's how Chrome and I are her legal parents…" He said before avoiding the looks that his family and friends were giving him.

"He left out the part where they lied to Sister Catherine about what they did for a living, said they ran a top secret organization that they couldn't talk about…and that is how the Mafia lied to a nun and adopted a witch!" Hermione told them with a large smile on her face. She was swatted on the head with Tsuna's rolled up newspaper.

"No hitting Tsuna!" Someone called out, which earned a laugh from most of the room.

"How did that go for you guys? Finding out Hermione was a witch I mean." Harry said quickly. He was curious since they all seemed to be muggle. He remembered hearing a few stories about muggleborn parents' flipping out when they found out that their child was a witch/wizard but she had never told them her parents' reactions.

Hermione's parents and family just shrugged. They were all pretty abnormal so the fact that Hermione was a witch was never something they cared about. Sure they kept it from most Famaliga's, for obvious reasons, but other than that it wasn't anything important to them…

"It wasn't a big deal to us; we figured it out when she was ten years old, she got too scared of something that happened and when the 'bad things', as she liked to call them, suddenly disappeared we called in Viper, who is our go to person for things like this and she figured that she was a witch…her flame is Mist, but we didn't think that she would be a witch…" Tsuna said casually, honestly they would have loved her either way.

"It's the reason no one else wanted to adopt me, I was always so nervous that something would happen and apparently random grandfather clocks busting scared people." Hermione said before reaching over to grab a grape that was on a plate on the coffee table. She turned her attention to Fred and George, "How did you two know about Papa?" She asked curiously.

The two looked away, they didn't want their mum to know…"Well we were in Knockturn Alley once, and we saw his wanted poster…" They said.

"You told me that you took care of those wanted posters Mukuro!" Tsuna said eying the duel eyed man, who was sitting at a table with Kyoya of all people; the two were having an arm wrestling match that no one seemed to pay attention to.

Mukuro looked bored, "I thought I got all of them, one or two wanted posters isn't a big deal Tsunayoshi." He said blandly.

"Papa, we've been over why you aren't allowed to have wanted posters anymore!" Hermione said before turning to the confused witches and wizards. "He took me to a normal person shop one time when I was eight and someone noticed him so we had to flee the country."

"What were you two doing in Knockturn Alley? I told you a million times to stay out of there!" Molly nearly shouted at Fred and George.

"We were just looking mum! We didn't go in any stores we just strolled in for a minute or two and saw the wanted poster! We thought you looked very dashing sir." Fred said to Mukuro.

Mukuro smiled. "Thanks, I told you I took good pictures Kyoya!" He said to the man he was currently beating at an arm wrestling match.

Kyoya glared at him and decided that he wanted the match to end pinned Mukuro's arm down and checked his phone. "They're coming, everybody get ready to go or we will be late." He told them standing up from his spot at the table.

"How do you know?" Ron asked almost rudely, he wasn't that happy that they had gotten yelled at by him earlier but he did kind of deserve it.

Kyoya held up his phone. "This," He said like it was obvious.

"I told you to play nice, now everyone get ready they should be down any minute." Hermione said standing up and motioning for the others to do so as well.

Dino smiled and jumped up out of his seat only to fall down again. "This is going to be the best day ever!" He exclaimed from the ground.

Everyone rolled their eyes but made no motion to help him up, it was Dino after all they figured that sooner or later Romario would come in and he would go back to awesome Dino mode.

"Aren't you going to help your Uncle up?" Ron asked curiously when Hermione simply walked around him to get to the door.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope," She said popping the 'P', "its revenge for him beating me." She said shooting him a look that said he knew she didn't like to be beaten.

Dino groaned and simply stayed on the floor, he didn't want to get up to be honest. The floor was nice and it smelt like coffee so he was okay with it. "That was two years ago!"

"I don't care you still beat me!" Hermione shouted back.

All of Hermione's parents rolled their eyes. "It was just Monopoly 'Mione!" They all exclaimed in exasperation. She was far too competitive when it came to board games.

"I still lost dammit!" She shouted causing Yuni to pat her on the head and tell her that it would be okay and that she really should just let it go since it was two years ago.

Ron looked at the blue haired woman curiously; her hat looked familiar from somewhere… "You were there last night getting drunk." He said after a little bit of awkward staring.

Yuni blinked at him before asking what he meant. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Last night in the garden, you and a bunch of other people were getting drunk…but you're here now acting as if you weren't drunk last night…" Harry said slowly.

The older woman laughed. "Oh sweetie I didn't drink that much last night. One of us had to be sober." She said with a smile.

They nodded in understanding before turning to Hermione. "So where are we going?" They asked her while she made sure that everyone was dressed properly and no one had decided to fall asleep like they often did.

"Special place, family owned. Anyone can go in but it's closed for the day." Hermione said before rushing over to her Uncle Enma, who had tripped over Crookshanks like usual. "I'm so sorry Uncle; I'll go put him outside…" She said picking up the grumpy cat that all but adored her Mama and her Papa. She opened the door that was in the back of the room and set him down on the pavement.

* * *

><p>Chrome and the rest of Hermione's aunts were waiting for them at the staircase, quietly talking and on occasion giggling about something. They all kissed Chrome on the cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry it took so long, I have a little trouble getting up before twelve." Chrome said, adjusting her eye patch so it fit more comfortably on her.

Once they were introduced to Kyoko and Haru they were divided into cars that would take them to the restaurant. Hermione managed to get Ron and Harry into the car with the rest of her parents and siblings while the others all chose who they wanted to be seated with and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Very long chapter this one! I hope you guys like it. It'll be getting to the actual Mother's day celebration the next chapter I swear. If I'm not flooded with homework next week then chapter five will be up before the weekend!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**We're actually getting to the actual good stuff! And hey, if you guys are curious about anything just PM about it.**

**I apologize for it taking so long but it's harder than you think it is to make each chapter a thousand words more than the last…and I've had a lot of homework lately that needed to be taken care of.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p>"Your dress is pretty Ma'am." Harry said awkwardly to Chrome, who was sitting across from him in the car between Mukuro and Kyoya.<p>

Chrome smiled and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. "Thank you very much Harry, it's one of my favorites." She told him.

"You look lovely Mother." Hermione said. She was leaning against Ron with her legs on Lambo's lap while he talked to Hayato about something in a different language.

"Thank you baby girl, you look beautiful as well. What happened to your cheek darling?" Chrome asked finally noticing the long cut on her daughter's cheek that was partly hidden by makeup.

Hermione waved her mother off. "Oh Crookshanks and Uri got into a fight again and while I was trying to separate them one of them scratched me." She lied casually. She didn't like lying to her mother, but it saved her dad from getting yelled at so she went with it.

Chrome hummed and looked at her phone; she'd been in contact with Viper most of the morning. "The Varia just got to the restaurant as well as a few others." She told Tsuna with a bright smile.

"Iemitsu is already there with Mama." Tsuna said causing the others to make a face at the mention of the man.

Mukuro groaned, "Must that man come every year?" He asked in a whine.

Tsuna sighed, he hated his father as much as the rest of them did but he had started showing up to little things lately, like large family dinners and Vongolian holidays; but that was it. "As much as we all hate him he's still part of the family and he's going to show up at family events." He told them.

"Oh yeah, he shows up to a few family event and all of a sudden he's the best Granddad in the world." Hermione scoffed blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Behave yourself today 'Mione, no sarcasm or saying mean things in a different language; that goes for all of you." Tsuna said shooting his family a look.

The car stopped and they all looked out the window to see a small, but relatively big, white building with flowers all around. The sign read 'Closed for the Day' in Italian and English.

"I don't see the point of us behaving; the Varia and the Arcobaleno are here!" Mukuro complained when they piled out of the car, Chrome obviously went first.

"We're sitting next to Viper and Fran." Hermione told Ron and Harry. "Don't listen to a word that Fran says he's a little shit but he means well…some of the time…" She said.

"Did you just curse?" Ron asked, bewildered at the idea of Hermione cursing. It was sort of attractive actually, she was always trying so hard at school to not curse and here she was doing anything but that! This Hermione might be slightly rude, and just a little mean, but she was bolder while with her family and it was a quality that he thought fit her better than the way she acted at school.

"She does that a lot when she's with the Varia; just being in the same area as them gets her drinking and swearing." Hayato teased.

Hermione blushed. "I do not drink!" She said shyly.

"Yes she does, she just doesn't like saying it because she's underage by two years and do not give me that face Sawda you should know that if you let your daughter over to the Varia we are going to let her drink." A girl at the entrance drawled out. She was wearing a suit with a little cape around her shoulders; her hair was braided down to the small of her back and a top hat that had a thick indigo strap around it.

Tsuna sighed and Hermione sped up to talk to her very first actual friend. Of course Ron and Harry were her first friends but when Hermione first moved in Viper was the first one who she didn't have to address to as Big Brother or Big Sister who became her first mafia friend. It was a totally different thing.

"You look gorgeous Hermione; I see you brought the ginger batch group." Viper said looking at the Weasley's. "And Potter, look at you out with normal people!" She said in a fake coo at the sight of them all.

"Hey Esper," Ginny said. She was far too used to the Slytherin's attitude. She had actually had a few conversations with Viper before.

Viper linked her arms with Hermione. "I'm taking her for a little bit." She told them.

"Ron and Harry are sitting with us." Hermione told her, causing Viper to shriek and glare at the two.

"You two better not ruin our plan!" She hissed before stomping off.

"What plan is that?" Fred asked curiously. Slytherin's were all bad right, and if Hermione was close to one of them she had obviously been corrupted at a young age.

Hermione smiled. "It's a tradition of ours to go over to the lake and have one night of complete and utter craziness."

"And it's just the three of you?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and held the door open for everyone. "Well we're all around the same age and we all have the same attribute so on occasion we're allowed nights to ourselves."

"So what you're saying is that once a year you and two other girls go down to the lake and be crazy for a whole night?" George asked hopefully.

"Fran is a guy, we for some reason trust our only daughter alone with _him_ for a whole night." Mukuro growled in annoyance.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him; honestly she didn't see the big deal. Fran was completely asexual so there was nothing to worry about. "Go inside papà, you're scaring the little old woman across the street." She told him.

"Good, let her be afraid!" Mukuro laughed earning a very odd look from the old woman across the street.

* * *

><p>"So are you guys ready to have fun?" Tsuna asked Molly and Arthur when everyone was inside the building and socializing. he figured that he should try to be friends with his daughters best friends parents and talking to them was a great place to begin.<p>

Arthur smiled. "Yes, it's a beautiful place. How many people are there here exactly?" He asked looking around. He'd never been around this many muggle's in his life!

Tsuna made a face. "Well considering it's about four Famaliga's, you guys, my parents, the CEDEF pretend that they're not there but they are so there are them…so maybe seventy or eighty…" He said, "At most it would be a hundred."

"And all of these people are here to celebrate your version of Mother's Day?" Molly asked in amazement.

The younger male nodded. "Yes that's the gist of this day. Of course we added a spot at the mother's table for you Molly." He smiled and pointed to a table in the front of the room. There weren't that many seats, only ten.

"So there are ten mothers here, out of all these people?" Molly asked looking around.

"One of them is pregnant as it is, and we left a few chairs open for the mothers that are dead; out of respect." He explained. "So there's a chair for Hayato's mother, as well as Takeshi's, Harry's mother, Enma's mother, and Yuni's mother and grandmother."

"You left a chair open for Lily?" Molly asked tears welling up in her eyes. It was one of the sweetest things that she had ever heard in her life!

Tsuna nodded like it was an obvious thing. "Of course, she was only a mother for a little while but she still deserves to be honored in a celebration of mother's."

"Did you tell Harry?" Arthur asked.

Tsuna shook his head no. "We haven't even told Hermione yet." He said with a huge smile. He always loved surprises as long as they were good.

"What about Hermione's mother? Her biological mother that is," Arthur said quickly.

Something in his eyes changed, they weren't shining with excitement for the day; no they were cold and full of loathing. "She isn't a mother; she gave her child up as a baby with a note saying that she wasn't worth the time and therefor doesn't deserve to be celebrated." Tsuna said rather stiffly. He turned around and grabbed two champagne glasses that were filled with juice. "Enjoy the party, there's going to be a part two tonight so please enjoy the version of it that won't involve drunken people."

Molly and Arthur weren't sure if he was serious or not but considering the large bottle of wine at each table it was highly plausible that most of these people would be drunk before noon.

"I have to go check on the Varia, please have fun!" He said quickly before he ran off to make sure none of them were doing anything stupid.

* * *

><p>"So you're a martial artist?" Charlie asked Fon curiously while they watched Viper and Mukuro shout at each other about god only knows what.<p>

Fon nodded and sipped at his tea. "Yes the best one in the world to be exact…but I don't like to brag about it, I'm also Kyoya's uncle but he doesn't talk about it much." He said looking over at his nephew fondly. Hermione had gotten him to dance with her and so they were waltzing to a song that shouldn't be waltzed to.

"You're only what, fifteen?" Charlie questioned.

"Sixteen actually," Fon said before leaving to speak with Reborn.

* * *

><p>Harry stared awkwardly at Viper; she was sitting across from him with a male a bit older than them with green hair and a giant frog hat on her right and at her left a blond man wearing a crown whose hair covered half of his face. She looked like she was plotting his death at the very minute.<p>

"Do you know why I hate you Potter?" She asked finally tipping her top hat down to cover her eyes.

Harry shook his head no; he honestly had no idea what he had even done to her. This was his second time speaking to her at all actually so he really couldn't think of anything he had done to anger her...

"You have all this money and what do you do with it? You spend it on stupid things like school books, and candy, and your stupid robes! Do you even know how much money your family has? And you don't even use any of it for bets, bets that I could make a profit out of!" Viper ranted on, her voice slowly getting louder as she continued.

The blond man laughed wickedly, his head tilted back and his perfect white teeth exposed to them all. "Ushishishi, you should just give the Princess some money peasant; she's been trying to get it out of you for the last four years."

"Don't give Mammon the money; she's already greedy enough." Fran said in his usual monotone as he took a sip of his apple juice…he didn't even like apple juice so he had no idea why he was drinking it…

Not knowing what to do Harry searched for Hermione or one of her parents, but all he found was a blue haired woman wearing a suit. He remembered her as one of the people from the night before. So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of and asked her what to do.

She laughed in his face and told him that it wasn't her problem if Mammon had decided that he was to be her next victim. "Listen," She began, "I've known Viper for years and the best thing to do is just give her all the money in your wallet and make sure that she doesn't take anything really important in there." She told him before going back to her conversation with who Harry believed to be her husband even though he only looked sixteen and her in her mid-twenties.

"Find Hermione, she'll handle it." Her husband had told him when she decided that she was through speaking with him.

Harry looked around for her; she was with Tsuna talking to a large, scary, looking man with scars on his face. She apparently wasn't scared of him like a few others were. Harry didn't want to go all the way over there just to ask Hermione about her Aunt Viper…but it was the only thing he could do…

As he got closer he noticed that they were speaking in a different language, laughing on occasion before saying something in the harsh language that was Russian.

"Umm Hermione," Harry said awkwardly tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled when she noticed who it was. "Harry, what do you need?" She asked curiously.

"Your Aunt Viper wants money…I have no idea what to do…" He said honestly.

Both of the men with her groaned, of course she wanted money. "Just give her ten dollars and she'll be happy." The two said.

"I don't have money on me…" Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione dug into her purse and gave him a crisp ten dollar bill. "Tell her it's from me and that if she wants any more money she's going to have to wait till it's not a holiday." She said speaking like Viper was a problem she had to deal with all the time.

Harry nodded, speechless, and went back over to their table. He quietly set the bill down in front of Viper and looked down at her. "Hermione said you weren't allowed to ask for money again until it's not a holiday." He told her.

Viper took the bill and hid it. "You still have to give me money; this is Hermione's not yours." She said with a smirk before bringing her glass of strawberry milk to her lips. "You should go socialize with people who actually want to talk to you…so anyone but me." She waved him off before turning to Belphegor. "I demand that you get me something to eat."

The Prince didn't look amused, but it was Mammon after all and he did have a soft spot for the Mist user. Grumbling under his breath he stood up and went to get Mammon some food.

Not knowing what to do Harry left the table that Hermione was making them sit at and went to see if he could make any friends. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do since most of them were much older than him and seemed to be doing something else. It seemed rude to go up and make himself apart of someone else's conversation, especially since he didn't know anyone, but surely he would find someone who wasn't talking to anyone…

And then he saw that there was a male with big green hair sitting alone at a table taking notes. Surely he's got to be a little lonely…so he sat down next to the man that looked like he was about to kill him…

"Harry Potter," He said nicely.

The man scoffed. "I know who you are brat." He said never looking up from his notes. "Hermione told me about you when she came home her first year."

"Oh…" Harry said awkwardly. "I didn't think she talked about us." He seemed almost proud.

"Oddly enough she speaks of you lot fondly. I have no idea why it must be a British thing." Verde said blandly. "Tell me, how do you feel about Mother's Day?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care for it. I mean back at home I wasn't allowed to celebrate it with them so it was never anything to me."

"Yet they set a chair for your mother." Verde said pointing to the chairs.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That large table is for mothers, there are ten. Only three of them are actually alive, and one of them is pregnant; the others are for the ones that have passed." Verde explained.

"So they set a chair for my mother?" He asked unsure of what was going on.

Verde nodded, "Tsunayoshi thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you." He shrugged.

"It's certainly a nice surprise." Harry said; he couldn't believe Hermione didn't tell him about this. "Should I thank her?"

Verde shrugged, "None of this matters to me, Yuni and Chrome dragged me here because I'm apparently part of the family…" He stopped taking notes momentarily to take a bite of the eggs that someone had put in front of him.

"You mean you don't feel like you belong here?" Harry asked.

"I don't like being near people; this was forced upon me like every other 'family gathering'." He said with an eye roll.

"So you just don't like your own family?"

"Not particularly, I mean my lab is much better than this." The (Mad) Scientist stated.

"Lab, are you a scientist?" Harry asked almost ecstatically. He was always pretty good at Science when he was in Muggle schools.

Verde looked at Harry, then down to his lab coat, and then back to Harry again as if the lab coat explained everything that someone needed to know about him. "Obviously," He said bluntly before returning to his notes.

"So then how do you fit into this whole Mafia thing?" Harry inquired curiously. He had never heard of a scientist being in the Mafia. All he actually knew about the Mafia is what he got from the stupid movies that the Dursley's watched and the few things he had learned from Hermione's family so far. He doubted that anything that happened in the movies actually happened now actually…

"I make things, violent things, and Famaliga's buy them from me. And if they steal anything from me then the Arcobaleno handles it accordingly." Verde said.

"He means we kill them and take it back." A man with a fedora said slipping into the seat across from Harry. "It's my favorite part of the job."

"So you enjoy killing people?"

"No one should enjoy killing, it's a horrible thing to do." Tsuna said sitting down next to them as well. He handed Harry and Verde champagne glasses filled with some type of red juice.

"Yet we would do it in a heartbeat to save those we love." Reborn mused looking over at Yuni; she was one of the few people he would openly say that he loved.

Tsuna busied himself with rearranging the indigo flowers on the table. "Yes well, we would all do something a little drastic to save those we loved." His eyes flashed over to a few people in the room, his loved ones, Hermione, and then to the couple that Harry had talked to earlier.

"My parents died trying to protect me…" Harry told them even though he was sure they already knew everything, probably even more than he did.

"They were brave people Harry…I would like to speak to you privately later if you don't mind; maybe when we get back to the house I could show you my office." He smiled to tell Harry that it was meant to be a friendly conversation and that he in no way was going to threaten him.

"Daddy, can you help me with something? Enzo is being annoying again." Hermione complained walking over to them, her heels were off and her hair was already taken out of the braid she had it in. There was a boy, about their age, following her like a lost puppy.

Tsuna and Reborn snorted, Verde looked unamused, and Harry was just plain out confused; was this guy her boyfriend or something?

He was tall, much taller than Harry was, with tan Italian skin, pale green eyes, and a head of thick brown curls. He was a good looking male; Harry understood completely why Hermione would date someone like him.

"What do you expect; you haven't come to visit him in a while of course he's going to bug you the whole time you're home." Tsuna said opening his arms for a hug. Hermione groaned and sat in his lap over dramatically.

"I was just asking if she wanted to go out tomorrow and she told me to drop dead." The boy who Harry presumed to be Enzo said faking hurt.

Hermione gave him an unamused look. "I told you that I wouldn't go out with you even if my life depended on it." She told him.

Reborn laughed at the hurt look on Enzo's face. "I told you she wasn't interested in you kid." He told him.

"I'm a year older than you are Reborn!" Enzo complained sitting down in the only open chair left. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends or not 'Mione?" He asked looking at Harry like he was a big chunk of meat.

"I rather my friends nowhere near you." Hermione said coldly before looking over at Harry. "Ignore him Harry."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Enzo said quickly.

"No." Hermione said blandly. "He wishes we were dating."

Tsuna smiled, it was an argument that he's been hearing for years now. "He's an associate of ours, close family friend."

"'Mione and I are orphan buddies." Enzo told them.

"So you two were in the same orphanage together?" Harry asked hoping that this time he was right. It was kind of weird, not knowing anything about the group of people he was here with…

Hermione and Enzo shook their heads. "No, we're both just orphans." They said in unison before fist bumping as if they were in some secret club.

Reborn stood up; he was getting bored of these guys. "Well I'm going to go, gotta find the happy mothers of this day." He said.

Tsuna smirked. "You just want to find Mama and tell her that this whole thing was your doing." He said knowingly.

Reborn snorted and covered his face with his fedora. "I would never do that Tsunayoshi."

"Yes he would." Hermione said to Harry.

"Says the girl that took all the credit for our gift to Tsuna last Christmas," Reborn snapped giving her a dirty look.

Hermione gave him a dirty look right back. "I was the one who came up with the idea!" She snarled back.

"You weren't even there; Viper and I totally should have taken the credit!" Reborn argued. The two were giving each other death glares at this point; something Harry had only seen Hermione do to certain people.

"Tsuna, calm your children before they start to give me a headache." Verde said glaring at the two of them.

Reborn and Hermione turned their glares to him; both of them had a very long mutual war going on with Verde. He didn't think that Hermione's magic was real and every time she tried to reason with him it ended with the two of them getting into a nasty fight and not speaking to each other for months, and Reborn; well Reborn and Verde just hated each other.

"Children behave, that goes for all three of you." Tsuna said giving the teens a look that said he never got tired of calling Verde and Reborn children even though they were really years older than him.

At that Reborn was one hundred percent done, he stormed off in the direction of Nana, who was with Lambo and I-Pin, and gave Tsuna the finger over his shoulder.

"Was that really called for?" Harry asked uncertainly, it seemed to him that Reborn was just a huge man baby…

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her Daddy's drink, "He's just a major drama queen, he's like Malfoy; but more of a pompous ass."

Tsuna cleared his throat and flicked Hermione on the arm. "I told you no profanities." He scolded. "It may be true young lady but you shouldn't be cursing."

"Sorry Daddy…comes on Harry, how about we go and talk to Mama, I'm sure she would love to talk to you." Hermione stated standing up and grabbing Harry by the arm.

Enzo stood up as well. "I'll come with; I haven't spoken to Chrome in a while." He explained casually like it was the only reason he wanted to come with.

Tsuna smiled at the three teens. "Okay, but just remember we're going home at twelve." He reminded them. Harry was kind of happy he said it, now he knew exactly how long this interesting celebration would go on for.

Hermione hummed to say that she understood before she directed them to where Chrome was sitting with Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken.

* * *

><p>"That sounds like a great idea Mukuro-sama; we could make a huge day of it!" Chrome was saying a little too excitedly when they got to them.<p>

Hermione put her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you four planning?" She asked curiously, she really should know better than to ask what the Kokuyo Gang were planning but she was raised by two of them could you really blame her for wanting to be a tiny bit a part of what they were doing?

"Just a little gets together between the four of us, as well as Fran, Verde and M.M if they decide that they want to come along." Chrome smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"You know movies, alcohol, dancing, a little bit of trivia, and maybe some prank calls to your father Kufufufu." Mukuro explained. "The usual Kokuyo Gang sleepover,"

Harry tried to smile, but honestly the idea of the mafia having a sleepover was a bit terrifying to him. "Sounds like you have a fun day planned out." He commented awkwardly.

"I can smell your fear kid." Ken told him. "You should be afraid of us, very afraid." He smirked.

"Uncle Ken, when I was nine you told me that if small woodland creatures came up to me it was okay to take them in because they need love too dammit…and then you chased birds for half an hour…no one is terrified of you." Hermione told him earning a high five from Chikusa.

Ken glared, "Mukuro-sama your daughter is a jerk."

"I know; I raised this one well." Mukuro said proudly.

Ron ran up to the tables looking like a deer in the headlights; he had been looking for the two of them for a while. "Hermione, your…aunt….Lussuria has been following me all day…help…" He squeaked out before hiding under the table quickly when Lussuria frolicked passed them.

"You wouldn't believe he's responsible for the death of many…" Chrome said with a chuckle while Mukuro moved his feet around just so he could kick Ron under the table.

"We should probably have told Lussuria he couldn't touch any of the gingers…he does like gingers…" Mukuro said with a chuckle.

Hermione ducked her head under the table and smiled at Ron. "And now you know another reason why I kept you guys away from my family," She told him just a bit smugly before standing up straight. "I'm going to go have a chat with Luss-ne about boundaries and the concept of how some people, mostly those who don't know about the mafia, are actually being heterosexual." She huffed before going off in the direction of the flamboyant male shouting for him to come here in Italian.

Ron slowly came out from under the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. "Does that mean that you all are….you know…gay…?" He asked uncomfortably.

The three adults laughed at him. "No you fool…we all just have gay tendencies…"

"Except a few of us are actually hella gay…like Squalo and Xanxus…those two are hella gay…" Chrome said looking at the two in question.

"I'm sorry but what does 'hella' mean?" Harry asked. He suspected it was some weird Italian thing…

"Hella is a term that Mukuro-sama and Chrome use instead of the word very." Chikusa said taking out his yoyo's to play with them out of complete and utter boredom.

"Believe it was Shakespeare who used it first." Enzo added in.

Ron looked at Enzo for the first time, surprised that he hadn't noticed the other male before now. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked.

"Enzo, Hermione's boyfriend," The teen said holding his hand out to him.

"He isn't dating her, we've been over this Enzo; you aren't that lucky." Mukuro commented throwing multiple fruit cubes at the teens head. "You wouldn't even live a day after dating our baby girl."

"What about Victor Krum, the two of them seemed to be close last year…?" Ron said angrily.

Mukuro, Chrome and Enzo looked like they wanted to kill Ron, and honestly it was the first time Harry had seen anyone get angry at the mention of Victor Krum other than Ron himself.

"We don't speak of that man, he's been warned and that was that." Chrome said slamming her glass down a little too forcefully as it broke when it hit the white table cloth.

Chikusa rolled his yoyo back up. "Let's just put this simply, we made sure that he got the picture that he wasn't wanted."

"Yes, my family is great at scaring away any chance of me being friends with anyone of the opposite gender." Hermione said sarcastically walking back over to them.

Hayato interrupted them before a fight could break out at the table. "Ladies and gentlemen it's time for our meal to actually begin so could everyone have a seat at their assigned tables we can begin." He smiled largely at them before the rush for everyone to get to their tables started.

Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek before she motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her back to their table where Fran and Viper still were. "The cooks prepared each of us different meals so we kind of need to sit at our actual seats so no one get upset about their food…we're picky people…" She explained.

"It's really weird seeing Mirch up there…" Viper told Hermione when they sat down. "Why is she up there again, she's still pregnant."

"Because she takes care of Basil and he considers her his mother figure, kora." Colonnello said from the table across from them.

"So what are we expecting to happen…?" Ron asked curiously while a bunch of waiters rushed around to give everyone their meals.

"We eat, tell stories, and then we tell our mothers how much we love them and when that's over we go home." Hermione told him eyeing Verde, who was being forced to set up a microphone for the 'story time.'

* * *

><p><strong>Again guys I'm really sorry it took me so long to update and hopefully it doesn't take that long to get chapter six up…though it probably won't be 6K words since that is a lot of words and I do have other things to write.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm really sorry that it's been forever since I updated but I've been on vacation for a while with no wifi and I didn't even bring my laptop with me so I didn't really do anything and now I'm writing again.**

**I also changed my penname because I just wasn't comfortable with it anymore and I liked the saying 'What's an Angel without his grace' so that happened.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Molly was having a lovely conversation with Nana, who she found out was Hermione's grandmother. They were discussing the way that their children got into trouble but it seemed to Molly that Nana Sawda had no idea what kind of troubles her son and his friends have actually gotten into…<p>

"She doesn't know about us, it's better if you play it like we aren't a part of anything." Lal whispered in Molly's ear casually while poking at her eggs. They didn't seem appetizing to her right now.

"You mean, at all?" Molly asked. How could somebody be that oblivious?

Lal nodded her head, "Trust me I work with her husband and he's made it clear she isn't allowed to know…just go along with it, pretend she isn't the most oblivious person in the universe."

"She also doesn't know about magic." Chrome mouthed from down the table.

Reluctantly Molly did that…she was starting to understand why Hermione resented her grandparents.

"Honestly Molly I don't know how you stand six boys, I can hardly stand the ones I deal with at home." Chrome said looking at the table that her fellow guardians were at. Takeshi and Ryohei were playing with their food as per usual, her husband and her older brother figure were glaring daggers at each other, Lambo and Hayato were arguing, and Tsuna looked at them fondly, as if they weren't all a bunch of psychopath's.

The older woman giggled and looked at her boys, who were trying to behave the best they could. "Honestly I don't know either sometimes but I love them." She told Chrome.

"I'm so proud of my Tsuna; he's gone from a dame to such a successful business man!" Nana gushed.

"My oldest, Bill, works in a bank." Molly said proudly. It was close to the truth at least…he did work in a bank, just not a normal one…

"And my child is currently making a smiley face with his food…wait, that's my husband….I seem to forget that most of the time…" Lal said blandly watching as Colonnello made stupid faces to amuse the other idiots at their table.

Molly giggled, he reminded her of Author; he did that when their kids were little…actually he still did that… "He's like my husband."

Chrome looked over at her husband. "Mine is at war with my older brother because of something that happened in middle school…"

Nana laughed and looked over at her own husband. "I wish Iemitsu was home more, I hardly get to see him." She said sadly.

"I could easily make that happen, change his schedule around a little; beat some sense into him." Lal said casually. "Maybe even make him have an accident that would make him have to be home for a few months at a time…oil rigs are very dangerous you know." Something glinted in her eyes that kind of scared Molly, these women may be friendly, and sweet, but they were part of the mafia and Lal Mirch seemed to be a dangerous woman to her.

Chrome cleared her throat. "Um Lal, your soldier is showing." She said nicely.

"Hmm, oh yes it seems like it is…" Lal said whilst stabbing at the eggs on her plate. Molly secretly hoped that she just forgot to apologize…"So what do you do Molly?" The inky haired woman questioned.

Molly looked bashful as that, she didn't do anything amazing compared to what these women did. "I'm just a house wife, I take care of the children and that's that." She said.

"I salute you Molly, I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to work while Hermione was a kid." Chrome said. Of course she also adopted her daughter at the age of six so she didn't actually need to be there twenty-four seven for her…that didn't mean she didn't love all the time she did spend teaching Hermione things.

"I'm going to hate maternity leave, I'm not even allowed to do heavy lifting anymore and I lift more than Colonnello can!" Lal groaned in frustration, she hated being pregnant so far…

The other three women laughed because they could honestly see Lal lifting more weight at a time than Colonnello could.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're laughing at?" Ron asked watching the four women laugh at something Lal Mirch; he learned her name from an older man with blond hair who said he was her boss.<p>

"Knowing Mirch she probably complained about her pregnancy and mocked Colonnello's masculinity." Viper said picking at the strawberries one her plate.

"My masculinity is nothing to laugh about kora!" Colonnello argued from behind Harry.

"Are you sure soldier boy because I remember many a times when she beat you to a pulp without even breaking a sweat," Fran called out blandly.

"Everyone can beat Colonnello." Reborn said, putting his feet up on the table. "And Lambo, everyone beats Lambo."

"He has a trick knee and everyone knows it, all you have to do is get a good kick in to his knees and he's down like a rock in water." Hermione said like she had done it a million times.

"The sound of you fighting is still weird to me." Ron said finally.

Hermione smiled sweetly and leaned over the table close to him. "I may act innocent at school but trust me Ronald if it came down to it I could kick your ass into next week and everyone here knows it." She said before plopping back into her seat.

Viper smiled proudly. "She learned most of it from spending time with the Varia." She told the wizards like it was something everyone should know.

"We do things differently here, the innocent are the ones that can kill and the deadly, well they're still deadly." Fran said. "But mostly you watch your back when you see a happy person, like Byakuran over there, looks innocent enough eating his marshmallow pancakes and chocolate milk, right?" He asked pointing to the table Byakuran was at along with Yuni, Gama, Shoichi, and Spanner.

"Yeah he looks pretty harmless." Ron and Harry said.

"He's the Millefiore Boss, responsible for killing all of the Arcobaleno except Yuni and Lal Mirch, Daddy, Pop's dad, and many other people in multiple other universes." Hermione said. "So keep in mind that innocent looking people are capable of horrible things."

"Yes thank you Hermione, I'll keep that in mind the next time I see a little girl passing out flowers." Harry said sarcastically.

Fon laughed from the table behind them. "You should be afraid of little girls; they're as deadly as a rattle snake." He said before stealing a look over to I-Pin.

"You should also fear Old Italian women; they're all kinds of crazy." Viper told them shivering at the memory of her grandmother…

"What else should we fear, babies?" Ron asked getting the table full of Arcobaleno that were behind them, Fran, and Viper to laugh hysterically.

"If only you knew." Reborn laughed whipping a tear from his eyes. "Oh that was a good one thanks for that Ginger."

Harry and Ron looked confused, "Are we missing something?" They asked.

"I'll explain later, it's a long and very complicated story. Until then boys I suggest you two just go along with everything that's going on." Hermione smiled and reached for the strawberry jam for her toast.

"Hey look, it's the first year of you living with us in a nutshell!" Viper said causing Hermione to snort into her food.

"Good one Vipy," Reborn said leaning over to fist bump her.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat around the group of rough looking guys and smiled, she had chosen to sit with the group that Hermione called the Varia and honestly she didn't know why people were terrified of them. She lived with Fred and George nothing scares her anymore.<p>

"You're pretty cool kid, you wanna join the Varia?" Xanxus asked her.

The young witch looked towards the table with her mother, who was laughing along with the other three women at her table. "As much as I would love to I don't think I can, sorry." She smiled and took a bite of a forkful full of eggs.

"You go to school with the cheeky baby and the princess, so you've got to be able to do something in the Varia." Belphegor said pointing a knife at Viper and Hermione before straight to Ginny herself.

"Nah, I've got another thing in mind for my life." Ginny told them. "But I'll come and visit you guys."

"Voi, it sounds like a plan." Squalo said slapping his hand on the table.

The red head laughed, these people really weren't as scary as Hermione said they were. "I like you guys."

* * *

><p>"So then we get Peeves to put the bucket on the door and we wait for Snape to come into the dungeon but it ended up being this random Hufflepuff student." Fred and George said to those around their table who would listen to their wild stories.<p>

Takeshi laughed, it was a brilliant prank. "Oh that's a good one." He said.

"You see you can't get away with things like this at schools in Japan; I got into so much trouble at school because I was…slower than most students." Tsuna said somewhat awkwardly. It surprised the twins just how awkward the older man actually was for someone who supposedly ran the Mafia.

"Don't say that Tenth, you were a great student!" Hayato said in more of a coo than anything.

"He was such a bad student, he got a zero on all of his papers and you know it Hayato." Kyoya said dabbing at the corner of his lips with his napkin.

"You didn't even go to classes Kyoya!" Ryohei exclaimed before bursting out in laughter. "Chrome ditched school at least three times a week and you never even got mad at her."

"She was gone due to illness," Kyoya said stiffly before turning and smiling at his wife, who smiled at him and waved back.

"She was with Verde, Ken, and Chikusa playing video games! I was there!" Mukuro objected.

Tsuna snorted in laughter at that. "You were in France the whole time Chrome actually went to school!" He said.

"You shut your dirty lying mouth Sawda!" Mukuro shouted pointing a finger at Tsuna, causing everyone in the room to burst out in laughter.

"Papà, sit down and shut your ungodly mouth people are trying to eat in peace!" Hermione shouted from across the room.

At that Mukuro jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table, "Does anyone in this family ever eat a peaceful meal Hermione?" he asked his daughter, who looked defeated. "Yeah, that's what I thought you little shit." He smirked before sitting down in his seat.

"OI, we have peaceful meals!" Chrome shouted.

Bel took it as a challenge to make the meal as un-peaceful as possible and jumped up onto the table, breaking plates and glasses as he did. He shook his hands and his knives came out of his sleeves. "Who wants to have a free for all?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Viper aimed a sausage at his head. "Sit down you moron no one wants to have a free for all on Mother's Day!" She screamed.

"I don't know; I could go for a good free for all." Byakuran said earning a scolding look from Yuni.

Tsuna stood from his chair and cleared his throat. "We'll take this as the time to start the stories, so can somebody please come up and start?" He asked in a tone that made them all figure out there would be none of that this morning. "Remember everyone these stories can't start with 'so this one time we were so drunk' or 'we were in Mexico'…we save those ones for tonight."

"Then I have nothing to say about Mirch or Dokuro," Viper shouted dully as if they went through this every year.

Chrome and Lal looked at each other proudly; they both spent a lot of time doing incredibly weird things with Viper just for this reason.

"You're damn right you don't Esper." Lal retorted.

"I swear they aren't even alcoholics, when you mix Viper and alcohol either Lal or Chrome is going to show up just like with Reborn, Colonnello and I…" Fon said somewhat awkwardly. Seriously, they weren't alcoholics, just those type of people.

"Alright does anyone have a story that doesn't involve violence or drinking?" Tsuna asked in exasperation. "I know for a fact none of you have drank with my mother!"

"Okay, I have something to say about Mama." Reborn said standing up.

Some people cheered for him, others shouted speech in Italian, and one person threw their shoe at him.

"Mama's very sweet; she's a kind mother to those who she doesn't even know. Taking in little orphans who hardly speak her own language; hell she'll take in anyone who needs to be taken in. She's a great mother and from what I've heard an amazing wife…so here's to Mama!" Reborn said raising his glass.

The others raised their glasses in a toast as well and somebody else stood up to make a toast.

"Who is he?" Ron asked looking at the man with the scarred face and long hair.

Viper smiled and leaned into her chair. "My boss, Xanxus…that sister of yours is sitting with the Varia you know." She stated pointing over to where Ginny was sitting.

Ron looked over to the scary looking people to see that his younger sister was in fact sitting with them; she had her eyes set on Xanxus. "She's mad." He decided.

Xanxus cleared his throat. "I would just like to say that Dokuro is an excellent person to have around if you need to put little children to sleep." He said before sitting down again.

"It's true." Chrome said proudly.

A few more people said stuff, the Weasley's all said something sweet about their mother, and the rest had a very interesting kind of story that would be saved for later.

* * *

><p>They were back to how it was earlier, people moving around and talking until everyone's cars came to get them, when a man with blond hair came up to them with Nana.<p>

"Hermione," The man said sitting down in front of her.

"Grandfather," Hermione said coldly before she managed a nice enough smile to her grandmother. "What do you want?"

Iemitsu strained a smile, for Nana's sake, "What do you have in plan for Chrome?" He questioned. He didn't call her, her mother, he never did. The two had a mutual hatred for one another and neither of them tried to hide it when they were alone and everyone knew it.

"Dad and I are doing something; Pops helped out quite a bit." Hermione said casually. She wasn't used to him coming up to her without one of her parent's being around.

"It's not going to be explosive again, is it?" He asked.

"That wasn't even my fault! I wasn't even near the explosion when it happened!" Hermione exclaimed like she had been through this with him a million times. "I was in the back of the crowd with Enzo and Reborn making fun of you." She said it like she was insisting a fight, the type that usually ended with the two people being taken far away from each other.

"It's true, she made this really good joke about the way you drink and fall asleep." Reborn said leaning over in his chair and grinning.

Mammon and Fran snickered, they remembered her walking past them and whispering something about drunkards roaming about and making sure they didn't trip over anyone sleeping. Thankfully Nana wasn't paying attention, she was turned in her chair watching as I-Pin and Lambo danced with each other.

"I just came here to see how your friends were doing and to see if nothing explosive was going to happen this year. Nana was scared last time and we have…new comers…here this year." Iemitsu said looking at the Weasley's. "Che cosa stanno facendo esattamente qui," He asked in Italian.

"Ho detto a papà non avevo intenzione di sedersi attraverso il tuo compleanno da solo e così ho invitato I miei amici ... Papà andava bene con esso." Hermione shrugged as the words simply flew off of her tongue in Italian as if it were her native language. Ron and Harry were surprised to see how easily they could all switch languages so easily; French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, it was like they were hotwired to speak as many languages as was humanly possible.

After a moment of the two staring at each other like they were having yet another discussion Iemitsu stood up to leave, dragging his long forgotten wife with him, and Hermione slumped back in her seat in such a un-Hermione way that shocked her friends. She muttered something about needing a shot of rum and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry about him, he tends to be a complete and total ass any chance he can possibly get. Surprised that Lal Mirch hasn't snapped at him yet…of course he is her boss and bosses pay you so I can totally understand her staying put for the money." Viper said as she herself counted a thick stack of bills that wasn't in her hands seconds before.

"That's not why she hasn't done it, it's because she actually likes her job." Said woman's husbands said walking past so he could go to meet her at the table Verde was at.

"So now what do we do," Harry asked awkwardly. He didn't know what was going on with the large family at all.

Fran stood up to most of their surprise; none of them had seen him get up all morning. He was at the table when everyone got there and hadn't moved since. "Well you guys can sit here and talk like the pineapple and Verde do when they're drunk; I'm going back to the mansion." He said in his usual bland voice.

"Don't go Fran; I was just about to make it look like there were worms in Mukuro's food." Viper said with a devilish smile.

"Papà would see right through it Aunty, he always does." Hermione said stealing a glance over at her Papà, he was with Chrome talking with a man whose name that Hermione honestly cared so little about that she didn't even bother to remember.

"I've got things to do; I'll see you too at the party tonight." Fran said finally before he actually did leave, causing the two females to complain that it was going to be hours away.

"You two sure like him," Ron said awkwardly, he wasn't sure how to react when the girl he had a crush on was so upset that another male was leaving…

"He's like this little brother that we constantly fuck with and he really is a good kid once you get over the fact that he's killed more people than you can count in a day…in a day." Hermione said not knowing how good that would sound to her friends… "And the fact that he kind of has satanic rings…but really a nice guy."

Harry and Ron looked at her like she had just said her family was best friends with Voldemort, which probably only some members of the Varia were at one point…

"Hermione, your family is mental and not in the good way!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed and shared a glance with Viper as if to say both of them were expecting this conversation. "We don't just kill for fun you know, we have rules and standards!" She hissed.

"Well, most of us do…the Varia…well we still have standards but not as high as the others." Viper said without remorse. "And we might kidnap small children but that was only once! The other time the little shit just kind of showed up covered in blood and Xanxus was like 'sure kid of course you can join our dysfunctional family, come on in you little shit.'…true story, the little shit is sitting over there with the crown." She pointed over to Bel.

"We're good people, really…but we're the mafia, you can't expect us to be hugs and kisses all the time. We're gonna tell lots of bloody stories and sometimes we just need to go out and kill a whole village." Hermione said. "I mean Colonnello did that one time and no one got mad at him…"

"I remember that day, he was pissed." Reborn added in from the table behind them. "But really, we're usually good people if you don't piss us off."

"Don't listen to Reborn; he tried to kill me because I didn't make his espresso the right way!" Hermione laughed like it was a normal conversation between the groups of teenagers.

"Talking about pissed off people, I've never seen your Daddy as pissed as when he walked into the kitchen and saw us trying to kill each other." Reborn laughed like it was an achievement.

"Speaking of your dad Hermione, he wants to speak with me when we go back to your…house…I don't see how that castle can be called a home…" He told her rather truthfully. "Seriously that thing is bigger than Hogwarts."

Hermione wasn't paying attention to him though, she was looking at him closely as if she were about to take out a knife and dissect him carefully. "Why would Daddy want to speak with you about?" She asked curiously.

Harry shrugged; he didn't know what Tsuna wanted with him either. "Said he wanted to show me his office…" He told her.

A smile spread across Hermione's face, she looked like she wanted to tell him something about Tsuna's office, but she changed her mind. "Don't touch anything in here, seriously some of his stuff tends to fight back and Natsu may be taking a nap in there and you do not want to wake him up from nap time."

"What is a Natsu?" Ron asked, saying the name wrong in a cringe worthy way. He said it 'Nutsu' and that just wasn't okay.

"Not Nutsu, Natsu…he's Daddy's pet lion…" Hermione said simply. Saying that Natsu was his pet made it simpler to explain; she didn't think that they would take box weapons all that well and seriously she was not in the mood to explain any more things to them that they wouldn't understand today.

"Your father just keeps a pet lion in his office?" Ron asked in bewilderment, he turned to Harry. "I do not understand rich people at all." He said.

"He's a cub, really he's a sweetheart just don't anger him…" Hermione warned.

"And watch out for the picture frames, Tsunayoshi does not like it when people knock over his picture frames." Enzo said coming up to them. He put his chin on Hermione's head and wrapped both his arms around her. "Your guys' limo is here princess, the others are waiting." He told her.

"Thank you my love, want to accompany us to the car?" Hermione asked standing up, she took Enzo's hand and he twirled her around like that as well was something that happened all the time.

"I would love to…Ron, Harry; your family's a little hard to get controlled, they can put us to shame." Enzo said with a chuckle. He thought that their family was hard to control but no, the Weasley family gave them a run for their money.

Ron laughed, it was an accurate statement. "At least you haven't got Ginny stirred up; she can start a riot that will put you all to shame."

"Oh how she's going to love the festivals we have here." Enzo laughed.

"She'll do great in the Varia." Viper said with a sigh, she would have done nicely in Slytherin house as well but that was a different story…

Hermione gave her a pointed look, "We've been over this Aunty; you can't just recruit people." She said.

Viper shrugged and counted her money out by the amount they were worth, "It was worth a shot…maybe next time…" She mused under her breath.

"We'll see you tonight Viper." Hermione said with a warm smile.

Harry couldn't find it in himself to be afraid of Viper, she almost looked human at the moment and he was starting to think that maybe Ron and he should ease up on Hermione about not telling them about any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this chapter, there were a lot of people in it and I was having difficulty deciding who to put in it and who to mention…but it's been forever since I've updated anything so I figure it's better than making you guys wait longer…<strong>

**Che cosa stanno facendo esattamente qui- what are they doing here exactly?**

**Ho detto a papà non avevo intenzione di sedersi attraverso il tuo compleanno da solo e così ho invitato I miei amici ... Papà andava bene con esso- I told Papa I wasn't going to sit through your birthday so I invited friends...Daddy was fine with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, next chapter! Oddly enough I'm already thinking about more chapters so there's that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p>Hermione lead the two of them through the mansion up to the very top floor, through many small tunnels, and then finally to a set of double doors that was guarded. The guards moved out of the way when they saw Hermione and opened the doors for them.<p>

Tsuna was at his desk already, shifting through papers that were stacked high on his desk.

"Daddy, I brought Harry like you said to." Hermione said jumping onto the edge of the desk as her mother often does.

Tsuna smiled but he didn't look up from the paper in front of him. "Thank you darling, we won't be that long; just wanted to show him some things." He explained.

"And what about me," Ron asked, he didn't much like the thought that after just meeting them Hermione's father already liked Harry better than him…everyone liked Harry better.

"Hmm, oh yes you Ronald…Hermione; why don't you go show him the theater room, I'm sure your papa is in there as well by now." Tsuna said looking up finally. He smiled at the three of them with big brown eyes.

Hermione looked like she was going to argue, and Ron looked like he wanted to object as well, probably since he found Mukuro scary, but in the end she nodded and turned to Ron. "Come on, we should let the two be…" She said slowly, she took his wrist and dragged him outside the office.

Harry stood awkwardly in the office as Tsuna continued to scribble things down on the paper in front of him. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do now that he was alone with the mafia boss. It was large, larger than Dumbledore's, with at least three couches, set up like the parlor room that they were in earlier, and in the corner he could see a little cat curled up sleeping that Harry realized was Tsunayoshi's pet lion.

"Please sit down Harry, I'm not going to hurt you," Tsuna said motioning for Harry to sit down in one of the many seats in the office.

So Harry sat at one of the big comfy looking chairs that was in the room and shifted awkwardly in the seat. "What did you need to speak to me about?" He asked.

Tsuna put his pen down and sighed. "I understand that you are to be in war soon." He started.

"With Voldemort yes," Harry said without hesitation. He was glad when Tsuna didn't flinch at the name.

"I've never been fond of wars, I've been a part of far too many battles that I didn't want to be a part of trust me…I'm still trying to clean up the mafia the best that I can…" Tsuna said fussing with the Vongola ring on his finger.

"Sir, what's the point of this?" Harry asked. Was he telling him that he would help take down Voldemort?

Tsuna sighed. "My daughter's a brave girl, far braver than I was at her age, and from what we, as her parents, could tell she isn't going to sit down and watch as everyone she loves, in your world, goes to fight when the time comes." He stopped talking and looked at all the pictures that hung up on the walls. "I've spoken to the other bosses of other Famaliga's, the ones that the Vongola is allied with of course, and they've all agreed to help you all when it's needed. We're good at what we do; we can help." He said.

"Mr. Sawda, as great as it would be to have the mafia on our side against Voldemort you guys can't possibly stand up against wizards." Harry said.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Harry. Many of us have…powers…of our own; there is nothing that we can't defeat." Tsuna said with a little bit of a smile on his face. "Many of us have fought in wars before. We know the sacrifices we must make."

"Did Hermione put you up to this? Look I know she thinks you guys could do anything but you're all muggle's, you can't take on dark magic." Harry said. He didn't really believe that the mafia, a group of muggle's, could take on death eaters.

"You've met Viper correct, she's a witch; she goes to school with you. Hermione's mother and papa; aren't technically your people but they've got magic in them, as well as Fran and Lal Mirch has a little bit of it in her as well. Many of my people can handle yours. I've spoken to your headmaster as well, as I do often to make sure that my daughter doesn't find herself in too much trouble as she so often does, and we have discussed this at great lengths. The Vongola, the Arcobaleno, the Cavenello's, the Varia, and many other Famaliga's have already agreed to helping so it would not be a problem. We're soldiers as Mukuro likes to put it and there are some of us who have already been through this once before."

"The mafia's been involved with Voldemort before?" Harry asked unsurely. He never thought that Voldemort's influence would go as far as to reach Italy or any other country for that matter…

"The Mist users only, but that's only because some of them tend to have dark backgrounds…don't worry Viper has no part in it; he refused to pay her for her services and she does not work for no pay no matter what the cause." Tsuna explained. "Now, on what we could provide for you in the war…"

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me Hermione?" Ron asked when they had been walking for what felt like hours.<p>

"The theater room or maybe the library…either way we're not wanted anywhere near the office for a little bit and we're going to run into one of my parents where ever we go." Hermione said stiffly. A maid passed by and she smiled warmly at the older woman, it was best if the staff didn't know when she was angry.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, surely Harry will tell us when the two of them are done speaking, and if not I have ways of finding out." Hermione said turning a corner sharply.

Ron was almost afraid to ask what she had in mind. There was a glint in her eyes that he's only seen a few times, like when she told them that she was making a polyjuice potion, or when she came back from setting Snape's robes on fire. She was scarier now that he knew what she was capable of doing… "How are you going to find out?" He asked wearily.

"Easy," Hermione said, "I'm gonna check the security rooms, I have all the keys so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Security camera's," Ron asked looking around the hallway that they were in; there were a bunch of paintings around them, mostly of men who Ron supposed did what Hermione's father does now…one of the paintings stood out amongst the others; it was larger than the other paintings and had flower vases and candles on the stand under it with the words PRIMO GIOTTO on a little stand. The man looked like a blonde version of Hermione's father, the same kind eyes, fluffy hair, and smile, "Who is this?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at the painting. "That's my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Giotto. He's a part of Daddy's family, which is how he got stuck with running the mafia when Nono retired, it's kind of a family business at this point, Giotto was the person who originally formed the Vongola, him and the other's started out as a vigilante group and well, now their little group of vigilante's is the biggest Familgia in the world…well the Russians are pretty big but we try not to get them too involved with things; they're kind of scary." She told him with little emotion. She tried to make it easy for them, they had no idea what was going on and the least she could do was explain things to them. "That was about four-hundred years ago, this was their HQ so this house is about four-hundred years old and so are many of the things in here so please tell your brothers, and your sister, that if they break anything at all they're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Ron stared at her in disbelief, there was no way in hell that she was being serious…but if it was a family business then that meant that Hermione really was a part of what her family did and that was the scariest thing of all. "And what about you, are you taking over for your father when he retires?" He asked. The way that she looked away and bit her lip meant that he was right in some way.

"I technically can't, not because I'm a woman or anything; I just don't have the talent that comes with the title of being Boss. I have mama's and papa's talent which is why I had to spend so much time with Viper as a child; she was my tutor just like she was with Mama…if I were to become daddy's replacement it would be through marriage and the only person who is up for the position after daddy is Enzo, which is why the Millefiore took him in, so he could marry me when the time came…Enzo isn't a leader, he's a fighter and both of us were raised to take over some sort of position as a head; him the sky and me the mist…" Hermione told him.

"You keep using those terms, what do they mean?" Ron asked. He's been hearing everyone refer to themselves with the weather and it confused the hell out of him.

Hermione sighed and held out her hand for him, a little ball of indigo fire appeared in the palm of her hands. "This is a mist flame; it's a form of magic but not enough to get you in Hogwarts. Mist users can make illusions and Viper, well Viper is the most important mist user in the whole world next to my papa and mama. There are seven attributes that make up the mafia; sky, storm, lightning, mist, cloud, rain, and sun. The strongest of these seven attributes make up the Arcobaleno who you have all met. If you're confused this is how daddy explained it to me as a kid; sky is leadership, mist is trickery and mischief, sun is healing, storm is loyalty, lightning and storm are brothers, cloud is the person that stands out and away from the others, and rain is calmness. He explained it in the ways that our family is like; daddy is the sky, dad is the storm, papa and mama are mist, pa is sun, pops is the rain, Lambo is the lighting, and father is the cloud. I just so happen to be mist as well. Usually six people, one of each attribute are chosen to be the sky guardian's, guardians but well we have eight." Hermione told him with ease. She was fully prepared for this talk and even more prepared to compare them to houses in Hogwarts for him if he needed her to explain it in simpler terms.

"So why are you guys different?" Ron asked.

"Papa refuses to admit that he's a part of it, but that's a whole different story that I have no right to tell you, and he was in jail for a bit of time for well, killing a bunch of people…and then later escaping jail and let's just say he's been to jail a few times…so, with permission, he took control of Mama's body and you know what this is a hard topic to explain without one of them here…let me just put it this way; Mama was dying, Papa found her, took control of her body so that she wouldn't die because some asshole hit her with a truck, and none of us are really sure how but we ended up with two mist guardians and everybody is too scared to fuck with us about this." Hermione said finally just giving up. She wanted to put it as bluntly as she possibly could but that would just scare Ron and that wouldn't work right now.

"Hermione, your family is mental." Ron said finally.

"I know but that's beside the point, the point is that we love each other…sometimes…most of the time…at least once a month we're not getting into fights with each other…" Hermione said making a face. "Trust me I've gotten into enough bloody fights with my brother and at least half the Arcobaleno, which has landed me in the infirmary many times. Do not give Verde knives, the asshole will try and stab you."

"You curse a lot when you're here…" Ron said, he loved that she was letting loose finally but he didn't expect her to curse so much. It was intimidating that Hermione, who was always so stuck up at school, was standing there putting all her weight on her hip and complaining about how much of a fucking prick Verde was towards her because he didn't think magic was real.

"My family is a bad influence on me; don't be surprised if I end up breaking something while we're here, last summer I broke my arm and Enzo wouldn't let me do anything for the rest of the summer." Hermione said with a sympathetic smile, she knew this was hard to take in and she wasn't exactly being helpful when it came to them adjusting. "And my friends drink a lot…"

"I've got to hand it to you Hermione, you're a good actress." Ron said finally.

Hermione smiled proudly, "It's harder than you think it is; people are required to call me Ms. Granger for two weeks straight so that I can get used to being called it again for the school year. Pa likes to shout MS. GRANGER; IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP through my door every day." She laughed awkwardly; she wasn't sure what to tell him about her family.

"So why do you go by Granger?" Ron asked.

"When we got my Hogwarts letter it said Granger instead of Sawda, so we figured that was my real last name and there are people who would love to get their hands on Tsunayoshi Sawda's only daughter for all the wrong reasons…like the Malfoy's for example, they know more than they should about this world."

"The Malfoy's know about the mafia?" Ron asked in shock. He was looking at her like she had just confessed to killing his favorite aunt.

"Of course they are, they're apart of the group Skull was in…but Skull got smart and got the hell out of there. You see there are good mafia's and then there are the ones that are involved in drugs and child labor and all that horrible stuff; the Malfoy's are with the bad people and so they don't get to know who I am because that'll mean they'll try something not so smart if you know what I mean, but that doesn't mean I don't get to strike fear into their souls every once in a while." Hermione said with a pleased look on her face, like she had done something especially naughty and still couldn't believe she had gotten away with it.

"What did you do?" Ron asked eagerly when all she did was turn on her heels and walk briskly towards the end of the hallway.

"I have a ring you see, a very special ring with the Vongola symbol on it. All I really have to do is flash it towards Malfoy every now and then and he restrains himself nicely." Hermione said with a tone that Ron wasn't used to, it sounded like she was purring, but this was Hermione for crying out loud! "Don't tell anyone, my parents hate when I pull rank on other Familgia kids. I never got along well with the other kids when Daddy brought me along on business a trip; that's why Enzo, Viper, and Fran are my closest friends."

"So you threaten Malfoy?" Ron asked just to make it clear.

"Not indirectly, it's implied though. He knows he shouldn't anger me too much and that's enough." Hermione said simply stopping in front of a set of double doors. "This is the theater room; we all gather in here at least twice a week to watch Supernatural and Game of Thrones, maybe Breaking Bad. They're all muggle television shows but I think you'll like them once you know what's going on in all of them." And with that she pushed the double doors open with a wide grin on her usually calm face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I know it took FOREVER for me to update this but you guys know how lazy I am, like really lazy. Honestly I've had all of this written out for months now except the last like five paragraphs but um…well…I'm really lazy and I wasn't sure how to end this…<strong>

**I thought the Malfoy's being a part of the mafia was a good idea, I was going to make them have a part in the Varia but then I figured that the Varia was a little too scary for their taste so that didn't work.**

**Be on the look out for my other stories to hopefully update and maybe new stories because I have a habit of adding new ones once I get new obsessions...**


End file.
